


To the Grave

by ClaraNotCarla



Series: To The Grave Series [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adulthood, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Bi-Curiosity, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Blood and Gore, College, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Graduation, Growing Up, High School, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Multi, Mutant Powers, Parties, Physical Therapy, Post Season 3, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom, Recovery, Redemption, Rough Sex, Scars, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, flayed!billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraNotCarla/pseuds/ClaraNotCarla
Summary: “And are you going to be the one to whisk me away?”“Do you daydream about me whisking you away?” he said back.“You wish I did.”





	1. She Plays Bass

**Chapter One: She Plays Bass**

They met at one of the local high school parties. Harrington had offered a nice load of cash to the band to perform a couple of cover songs at his party, and Quinn was all too happy to earn a thick wad of cash for playing in front of detestable people who hardly noticed her.

The set was over and the loud stereo system had taken over playing the latest hits. It was a haven of underage drinking and drug use, the typical teenage party. People were making-out, passing-out and scrambling to throw up when Billy Hargrove, the new guy and resident bad boy, made his way over to her.

Quinn knew she should have taken off when the band finished, after Madonna started playing, but she was not one to turn down pot and free booze. She also knew that Billy was bad news from the rumours circulated by other girls, the same girls who prized their fifteen minutes of fame in dating him. He was a bad tempered asshole and too rough according to the reports whispered around the school and arcade parking lot.

He had his famous leather jacket on without a shirt, showing off his fit, muscular figure. His chest was glistening with sweat and probably beer from drinking out of the keg. His tight jeans and black boots echoed against the tile floor. He had an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear; his golden-brown curls and earring glittered in the low lights. She took a long drink from her beer, tightening her black-chipped polished fingers around the plastic cup as he stood in front of her, smirking. He had that damn all-knowing smug grin on his smooth face. It was one she would normally ignore, but the few beers and the acid she dropped made it all too appealing.

“You guys were good up there. Real impressive,” he said as he put the cigarette between his lips. “I didn’t know you played or sang.”

She barely sang in the band, besides a few songs for back-up vocals, and she played bass but she didn’t like being the centre of attention. She just blended in with everyone else, unnoticed if not for her dark green coloured hair. Standing out was the last thing she wanted. Quinn had always been the quiet student in the background, attention only brought to her whenever asked to present or read something in class. Even when she played softball she didn’t make friends with the girls on the team; she just played and then went home to practice her bass. She enjoyed being invisible and if Billy Hargrove tried anything it would bring her out of that safe space and drop her in the midst of troubling rumours.

“If you burp in my face Hargrove, I’ll rip your organs out,” she narrowed her eyes as his cigarette smoke hit her face, “But thanks. I only played because Harrington practically begged me and it’s hard to turn down money with free drinks.”

“Don’t have to promise me a good time,” he laughed heartily. “You aren’t enjoying it anymore?” He leaned against the wall next to her. “I forgot Quinn is normally too good for parties like this, right?” 

It was senior year, who wouldn’t want to spend it partying? Besides, she preferred to avoid staying at home on the weekend. Her mom was too frequently drunk and brought home strange men every so often. The parties and shows she played prevented her from having to deal with her mom and her creepy dates. Quinn’s dad had passed away when she was too small to even remember him, killed in a car accident because of the brakes not working. Hopper had known him and always mentioned how she looked like him, which made her feel better. It was better than listening to her mother spitting out hurtful things, about how painful she found it to watch her grow up and look more like him as the years passed. Quinn had to grow up fast and learned when to hide in her room, or when she had to drag her mom to the bathroom. Sometimes she wished she had never helped her and just let her die. Then she could have lived with her grandma, who always expressed her concern about Quinn living at home with a drunken mother.

She took a sip, “I’m not too good for parties.”

“Why is that? You like to perform, right?”

She nodded, “Yeah and I’m right back to being that weird chick when we go back to school.” She rolled her eyes, getting a cig out of her handbag.

  
  


“Small town, are you that surprised? Just imagine, someday you’ll leave this shit hole of a town. Can I get you another beer?”

The dream of leaving Hawkins seemed closer with graduation coming, and the money her grandmother would give her along with the savings bonds made this increasingly possible. She would have enough to move far away from the cow shit and cornfields. Maybe move to Europe or somewhere warm, Quinn hadn’t decided, but figured if the band takes off then she would just travel with them.

She still did not understand why she was flirting with Billy, as by now she would have told him to piss off like any other guy attempting to get into her pants. She really needed to stop mixing drugs with alcohol.

She smirked at him, “And are you going to be the one to whisk me away?”

“Do you daydream about me whisking you away?” he said back.

“You wish I did,” she smiled, “And actually, I would like something stronger.”

Okay, so maybe she liked him a little…

“It’s ok. You don’t have to admit it, I know,” he winked at her before leaving and coming back with a beer and a red solo cup. “You said stronger, so mixed ya something nice. I know, a gentleman, right?”

She looked at him and took a drink. It tasted of vodka and punch, but more of the vodka. She leaned back, “What are you trying to do now then? Flirt with the bass player?"

“Well, who else in the band can I flirt with? Plus, I like what I see.”

  
  


“For the night,” she took a long drink and then a drag from her cigarette, staring at his golden brown curls which were slightly damp from sweating. She glanced up and down his exposed torso hidden only by the leather jacket.

“Awe, only one night?” Billy leaned in a little closer. He smiled watching her brown eyes stare at his body while his blue ones returned the favour. There was always something about Quinn that got his blood pumping - the ‘I don’t give a shit’ punk attitude and the way she made black clothes look attractive with her phantom green hair glowing under the lights. It could also be the way her body curved in the right places. He knew who she was since arriving in Hawkins: the softball player and the bass player. He had driven by her house a few times, listening to her playing in the garage; he listened to her when she was called on in class. He liked how soft-spoken she was when she had to read a page or present a project, but then could turn cold and tense when anyone tried to talk to her outside of the classroom. She was literally different from every girl he had ever slept with. He liked a challenge, though.

“If you want to have sex, you can forget about it,” she drained her cup quickly with a bitter expression on her face from the burn of vodka going down her throat. She pushed herself off the wall.

“Thanks for the drink, Hargrove.”

“Awe Quinny, don’t go. The night is still young,” he pulled her close to him. She could smell the cologne, beer, and smoke lingering on his skin and clothes.

She rested her hand on his chest, holding the empty drink, her heart racing as the drinks made her actions and thoughts muddy.

“The night is young and my bed is calling me,” Quinn replied, “It’s getting late. What more could I want with you?”

His hands glided down her back and rested above her hips with his fingers looped around her jeans and studded belt. His lips suddenly crashed against hers as she leaned closer, tasting the smoke and sweetness from the punch.

“We can mingle here… or…” His lips were just above hers and it made her weak at the knees, “We could leave.”

It was a faint whisper that warmed her insides like candle wax dripping onto skin. Their brown and blue eyes met with a glassy stare; both of them were drunk and high, running off the sudden adrenaline, hearts racing and fingertips resting against skin. It was senior year and no one would even believe Billy if he said he had a night with Quinn Jones.

She followed him out of the house, her fingers gripping the strong black leather of his jacket as they walked away from the muffled pop music. She stumbled a bit as her balance suddenly became off, causing both of them to laugh. She wondered how many other girls from school had been in the passenger seat of the dark blue Camaro, excitement in their stomachs and heart-eyes for the local bad boy.

“You are safe to drive right? I better not die with you, Hargrove.”

“Oh, hush I’ve only had a keg and one cup of punch,” he rested his hand over her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

He turned the radio on as soon as the car started up and rock music blared out of the speakers.


	2. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's home life a peek through his daily morning/Smut Flashback warning !!!!

**Chapter Two: Daddy Issues **

_ He held onto her hips as she moved up and down on him, her lips pink and puffy from kissing. His tongue trailed from her chest up to her neck where his lips and teeth bruised her pale skin; her breath was hot and heavy against his hair, her fingers tangled in his golden brown curls. She repeated his name over and over again and then he felt her tighten around him; her thighs twitched as she came closer to losing her mind, lost to the sensation of him throbbing inside her, just waiting to explode but holding on to make it last as long as possible. _

_ _

_ He gripped her ass cheeks, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh. Her moans of pleasure-filled whimpers made him switch her spots, pulling out a bit just to make her beg to be back inside her. With a smile forming on his lips, he gladly gave what she begged. He kissed her lips roughly as his hips moved faster and deeper; his teeth tugged her lower lip and gripped her colourful locks, tugging enough to pull on her lip and draw a bit of blood. He licked the red off her skin as she twitched under him, losing the battle both of them had been fighting. _

_ _

_ “Billy-I fuck-I’m-“ _

_ _

He sat up hearing his morning alarm go off. Sitting up in his bed, he cursed seeing the dent in his blankets and the wet spot on his boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair, growing hard with the lingering thoughts of Quinn whimpering beneath him. He quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom, pushing his sister Max out of the way before she could even get inside. He ignored her remarks of being him an asshole as he turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower.

Quinn wasn’t someone that he would normally bring to a hotel; it was usually just one of the popular girls that wanted to spend a night with Billy Hargrove. After all, he was the new kid, the bad boy, the guy who makes girls’ heads turn as much as Steve Harrington and his famous hair.

His mind wandered to the thought of Quinn’s breasts with perky pink nipples, to the tattoos hidden under her shirt and the long scar on her side that ended on her hip. He quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed, fixing his hair before stepping out of the bathroom, steam following him.

“Did you use all the hot water?” Max glared before she let out a frustrated sigh and pushed past him, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

He ignored her, not giving two fucks to whether he used the hot water or not. Walking into the kitchen he sees Susan running around cooking breakfast and making coffee. Neil is sitting at the table with his coffee cup and newspaper, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The eyes that Billy hated glanced up at him, which he ignored and instead grabbed his car keys. He paused, hearing Neil fold his paper and place it next to his half eaten eggs, bacon, and toast.

“Are you heading out already?” Neil asked in a tone that made Billy instantly feel like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I got somewhere I gotta be. Max can skate to school,” he said, turning around as Susan placed a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen table.

“Other than school you got somewhere else to be? Susan made breakfast, you should sit down and eat. She made it just for all of us to have some family time.”

Billy tried to avoid all attempts at “family time” because at this point and for years since, there was no such thing as family time between them, at least not since his mother left. After the first few weeks of his mom leaving he thought she would come back and take him with her, far away from the angry shouting and punches his father would throw at him. But when he realised his mother made only false hopes and promises, he knew she would never come and save him.

Billy had once been a good kid. This was barely a memory now, since the day she left he took his rage out on everyone or anyone who dared try to make him feel small. The dreams of running away from his dad seemed to fade as he grew, but as he got older and closer to being an adult, he realised that dream could become a reality.

Then Neil met Susan. Susan was a pretty redhead, a kind sweet woman, who also had a daughter - a punk skater kid called Maxine. Susan was too soft, too kind, too blind to see what kind of man his dad truly was behind the cologne and blue eyes.

Billy glanced at Susan with an obvious expression of disinterest in staying for family time when he could head to school early and catch Quinn before first period. He felt bad for Susan being stuck in a marriage with Neil and having a step-son who sparks as much fear as his father does. She had been there and seen what Neil could do to Billy; she saw the busted lips and noses but was too scared to do anything about the abuse. She always tried to bring everyone close to the idea of having a family but Billy wanted nothing to do with her or Max. But for now he was stuck with them.

“It’s okay Neil, I’m sure he has somewhere to be-“

“No, he the only place he needs to be is in the damn chair,” Neil pointed to the empty one, “Sit down and eat. Don’t make me drag you by that faggot earring.”

Billy’s nostrils flared at the remark. He reluctantly sat down as Susan placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him. Max came out from the bathroom and joined the table, ignoring Billy as she got her food and quickly began eating. She had made friends already in this cow-shit town with a group of boys and a girl. They were a pack of dorks, far different from her skater friends back in California. These kids in Hawkins practically lived at the arcade playing video games and talking about science-fiction, all of which Billy had to sit and listen to during the brief moments his car radio wasn’t on when he picked her up.

Billy sat and ate until he got sick of his dad staring him down and grabbed his keys, heading out the door and into the safety of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend Katie for editing this for me, moodboard made by me !!! I'm gonna try to make some for each chapter. Thanks to Tia for the comment and thanks to everyone leaving kudos!!!! I finished typing chapter four the other day and I'll be working on Chapter Five and Six tonight/tomorrow work is usually busy on the weekends so I'll use it as a break. Also I have a pinterest for this story and a playlist! Pin: https://pin.it/4xvmzpf44kviug AND IF YOU WANNA LISTEN TO THE SONGS HERES THE PLAYLIST!!!! Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/73cUjxR742UZeYVSvbuGrN?si=MPZVVOD9QW2xcTiejT0ywA


	3. No One Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut flash backs ;)

**Chapter Three: No One Like You**

The night with Billy had been a one-time thing. She made that very clear the morning after; she wanted nothing else to do with him after the self-humiliation of getting drunk enough to have sex with the Hawkins Bad Boy.

He dropped her off and drove off. Since then she avoided him and went back to blending in with the rest of the student body. She went to band practice, did her school work, and stayed after school for the yearbook club meetings. Her mother had shown up in the middle of the night demanding to be taken care of, as she usually did whenever she came home. Quinn made sure she didn’t choke on her vomit and tucked her up in bed with water and pain meds on the stand next to the bed.

The following week, she set off for school on her skateboard. She had just reached the end of the street when Jonathan Byers sidled up in his car and offered her a ride.

She had been friends with the elder Byers boy since they were young kids. Both were new at the time; he had come to Hawkins after his parents split up, whereas Quinn arrived after her mother moved across town from their grandmother’s house. Both of them liked punk music and photography; they used to make home movies and did terrible photo shoots for the hell of it at the Byers house. Jonathan’s mother, Joyce, treated her like the daughter she never had and let her stay whenever her mom was too drunk. She had almost called the police when Quinn showed up with a busted lip and swollen cheek. Joyce was the woman Quinn wondered what her mother could have been if she hadn’t had a drinking problem.

“You got your inhaler?” Jonathan asked as she checked her make up in the mirror. She took out the plastic case before having it tossed back in her purse.

“Yeah, and back up one.”

“So how was the show?” He asked, changing the subject as they slowly pulled into the school parking lot.

This was the show he was supposed to have been at, but backed out last minute due to the tension between Steve and Nancy. He decided it was best to stay home with his brother. Quinn couldn’t be too upset with everything that had happened (what he could legally tell her anyway) and being with family seemed to be the better option.

“Would have been better with you there, how was movie night with Will?”

“He fell asleep. The meds he’s on for everything makes him exhausted. I’m sorry about bailing last minute, I’m sure I would have gotten good photos of you guys playing. By the way, how was Hargrove?”

She lifted her head up and stared at him, “What about Hargrove?”

“Heard you left with him after your show, did something happen between you two?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No nothing happened, he took me home and I went to bed,” she lied through her teeth, “He said something else?”

“Well, while you skipped Monday he was saying he did more than just drop you off at home. But I figured he was lying about it because I know your taste in guys and he isn’t it.”

“Not everyone can be Nikki Sixx sadly,” she pouted, earning a laugh from him, “Nothing happened, Jonathan. Trust me, I know that guy is bad news and I don’t need to be a notch on his bedpost.” She got out of the car seeing the familiar blue Camaro with California plates.

“I just don’t want you getting mixed with someone like him Evie, he’s bad news and with the rumours about him outside of school I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Jonathan was the only one allowed to call her Evie, her middle name, and this was only because Joyce thought Jonathan had a male friend name Quinn, and was confused when a girl turned up at the door.

She patted his shoulder. “Thank you, Jonathan but I promise nothing will ever happen between me and Billy-god-damn-Hargrove.”

“Cross your heart?” He teased as he got his books from the back.

“And wish to die,” she mocked back before taking off on her skateboard to the front of the school door and headed towards her locker.

She grabbed her books for the first few classes and looked up to see Billy leaning against the locker next to hers with a smug smile on his face. His hair was curlier than it was at the party. He smelled nice, the familiar scent of cologne he had on that night, dressed in dark blue jeans and a red button-up shirt with the buttons undone to his chest, showing the necklace he always had on. She had hoped to not run into him.

_ His tongue flicked against her clit, making her moan and grip the blankets under her. His blue eyes sparkled as they looked up at her. She trembled under him as his fingers dug into her thighs while his tongue continued to pick up speed; her eyes watered up as her stomach twisted into knots, wanting more. He pulled away when she was seconds from coming, making her whine like a child who didn’t get her way. He smirked, kissing her hips and dragged his mouth up to her breasts, flicking his tongue on her nipples. Goosebumps formed around her nipples and on her arms as he lined himself between her legs. She stared as he cupped her face in his hand, kissing her deep and roughly. She could feel his facial hair scratch her skin, and taste herself on his plump red lips. She gasped when he slipped inside her, tasting the alcohol on his breath as he breathed heavily. _

_ “Bill-Billy…” She moaned looking at him “I-“ _

_ “You what Quinny? You want more?” He asked as his hips dipped deeper, “Tell me you want it,” he demanded as his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled hard. _

“Quinny?” He waved a hand over her face making her stumble and blink.

“What is it, Hargrove?” She glared, holding her books. She then noticed the time. “I’m going to be late for class.”

He placed a hand on her hip, squeezing her side and causing her cheeks to flush. “Then let me escort you.”

She moved his hand off her. “I can walk by myself, and I don’t need you spreading that little rumour of yours for attention… I’m sure Karen would love you to walk her to her class,” She motioned to the red haired girl she had seen Billy with a couple of times.

He scowled at the rejection of touch and put his hand back on her, leaning closer to her.

“What do you mean? It’s not a rumour. Had such a fun night, didn’t we? And if I wanted to walk Karen to class then I would be asking her, but I’m not asking her. She’s old news. I’m asking you.”

She didn’t want him asking her. She wanted him to go away and pretend nothing had ever happened between the two of them. She did not want rumours about her and him being something more than just a ride home from a party; she liked being invisible and no one barely knowing her name.

She closed her locker and started to walk away from Billy, but heard him behind her, the scent of his cologne following.

He really did not know when to give up or when the conversation was over.

“And I don’t want to be any news, it was one time only,” Quinn said. “One night of fun and now I’d like to return to my normal life without you saying stuff about it. I told you that night.”

She meant that. It was one time only and she wanted to continue the rest of her senior year without worrying about a relationship. The band had plans of moving to New York once her and Debbie, their drummer, graduated high school; Erik the guitarist, Holly the singer, and Connor the rhythm guitarist all were college students. They were two grades older than Debbie and her, but they let them play in the band. Hawkins would soon be a memory of bad childhood years and teenage angst as soon as they ran into the punk scene in New York. She couldn’t wait to forget the town and start a new life. She did not need any strings attached to the place, including Billy Hargrove trying to make her his girlfriend. One night of drunk sex and it was forgotten forever after.

“Are you that much of a prude or something? It was great sex,” He leaned over her. She felt his hand brush against her ass, giving it a squeeze, causing her to perk up in her walk, her face burning up. “Anyways, the game is next week and I was wondering-”

“I don’t go to sport games unless the yearbook tells me they need pictures,” she refused to give him the attention he wanted, “Now if you don’t mind, I really don’t need you to walk me to class. You have Auto all the way across, you’ll be late.”

He let out a chuckle, “That how it’s going to be then? Pretending like we don’t know each other?”

She turned to him as they stood outside of English class. “We never knew each other until that party and we still don’t know each other now. Nothing has changed.”

He leaned close to her face. She stared at his pink lips, watching his tongue flicker out, his mouth next to her ear as he inhaled sharply. “Everything has changed, Quinn. We’ll know each other again soon,” he whispered darkly before pulling away and taking one of her books. “You can get this back after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating!!! My friend who is lovely enough to edit my chapters is back at Uni and took some time but I mean I already made it clear I wouldn't update as much till I have a few more chapters, I was gonna have Quinn be deaf but I changed my mind last minute! So I had to go through chapters 3-5 to get rid of that stuff. So my birthday was the 14th I'm now 25!!!! Coloured my hair and went shopping. Had plenty of drinks and junk food for my black heart soul. ANYWAY!!!! I wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos it made my day seeing those every time I really appreciate them. Feel free to comment too!!! or message me I'm always up checking messages lol LAST THING! Moodboard made by me and there is a playlist plus Pin board for the story :) MUCH LOVE!!!! xoxoxox


	4. Goody two, goody two, goody goody two shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TC: Adamn Ant  
Smut flash backs and mentions of child abuse

**Chapter Four: Goody two, goody two, goody goody two shoes**

He stood outside his car, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he glanced at his watch waiting on Max to get out of school. She knew better than to keep him waiting. He hated to be kept waiting; he would rather make her skate home every day, because at least it would teach her a few things.

When Neil first started dating Susan, Billy had hoped she would see the worst in him and would not want Max around Billy for a brother. He tried to ruin dates and acted out in hope that Neil would snap, but he never did, so Susan just assumed Billy was going through an angst teenage rebellion. Neil made sure before Susan and Max moved in to their old house that Billy would pay for acting out. He had a busted lip and a few bruised ribs the day Susan and Max moved in, but that didn’t set off warning signs for her to leave.

Billy, of course, would lie about how he got his bruises and why he sometimes had a limp. Neil made more rules for Billy to follow once Max became part of their lives. This included taking her wherever she wanted to go if she asked, but have her home before dark; take and get her to school on time, don’t raise his voice, and be polite to her and Susan. He refused to call Susan his step-mom and would never call Max his sister — not like she was proudly calling him her brother anyway.

It was her fault that they had moved from sunny California to the cow shit-scented Indiana. She just couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and before shit could hit the fan Neil suddenly had a job transfer. The move was a fresh start and a chance to get away from Susan’s ex-husband, who seemed to be as bad news as Neil. When she did witness what Neil was capable of doing she did nothing to prevent or stop it; she only looked away and winced, glad it wasn’t her under his violent hands.

She once tried to get him to admit what happened whenever Neil and Max weren’t around. She tried being gentle and motherly towards him. But she was not his mother and would never be; he insulted her and basically brushed off her attempt.

_ “If he is doing something to you Billy…if he is hurting you…you can tell me and I can take you to the police…” She gently placed a warm hand on his shoulder. _

_ _

_ He pushed the hand off and glared. “I told you, it was a fight with some kid at school. You’re not my mom so maybe you should worry more about your own kid.” _

He wished his own mother had taken him away from Neil. It made him wonder what life would be like if she had fought to keep him with her, instead of running off to the mountains of California, far away from the beach and Neil. The false hope and empty promises, the constant waiting on her call, promises that she was on her way to take him to her new house, with her new husband. Instead he started getting fewer phone calls and the promises began to sound less promising as he got older. Their last phone call ended the tight bonded-connection with his mother.

_ “Billy dear, I know you want to come live with me but right now isn’t a good time, buddy. You’re nearly done with school, maybe this summer we can talk about you coming to stay for the summer…” _

_ _

_ “You’re never going to get me are you? You keep promising me Mom and-“ _

_ _

_ “Billy, I am trying to do this the right way. I can’t just take you from your father.” _

_ _

_ “But you can easily walk away from him,” he said with anger bubbling up in his chest. “You ran away and left me behind to deal with him alone.” _

_ _

_ “Billy-“ _

_ _

_ “Just admit it! You aren’t coming to get me! You’re never coming to take me away from him.” _

_ _

_ “Billy, baby, no that isn’t-“ _

_ _

_ “Don’t call anymore. You’re just going to keep lying to me. I hate you,” he slammed the phone down and walked out of the living room. _

He hated how Max never got in trouble even when it was her fault. Somehow Billy would pay the price, because it always was Billy’s fault.

He glanced up from his watch seeing the dark-green haired girl with her board heading towards him. She was wearing her mustard-yellow beanie. She always had it on, no matter how hot it was, she always had it on or stuffed in her book bag.

He looked at her outfit: the typical punk-style shirt with some unknown band name across her chest, black jeans with rips on the knees, beat-up chucks and light army-green jacket with pins and patches covered on the front and back. She adjusted her glasses and stopped a few inches away from him, her black nail polished fingers running through her hair.

The metal in her ears and nose glittered in the bright afternoon sun. She took a few moments to take him in before she motioned to her book on top of his car.

“Can I have my chemistry book back?” She asked, her eyes glancing at the books.

He lifted it up, holding it in his hand. “Were you missing it in class today, Quinn?”

She huffed, holding her hand out impatiently. “Luckily it was a test day, so I didn’t need it. But I will do homework so just hand it over.”

He pulled back a little bit, making her lean over, trying to reach it. He wrapped his hand around her hip and pushed her closer to him, making her bump into his body. He smiled down at her, seeing her cheeks burn up. “So about that game.”

“I told you I don’t-“

“I know what you told me, but I’m asking regardless. Do you want to come to my game next weekend?”

“No,” she took the book from him and pushed him off. “Ask someone who’s interested.”

“I’m interested in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to make the moodboard for this one D:  
Thank you again to all of the kudos :D 
> 
> Chapter 5 is done but it needs edited so I'll work on 6 and 7 probably this week :)


	5. Love Somebody Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TC: Joan

**Chapter Five: Love Somebody Like You **

Quinn pulled her mustard yellow sweater over her head and made sure her lipstick didn’t smudge leaning toward the mirror checking for mistakes. She devoted an hour in the bathroom prepping her hair and makeup skills put to the test; tugged on a pair of acid wash jeans rolling them up to her ankles. Band practice had ended quickly because Holly had a date with some guy she met in her music production class so everyone called it a night and returned home. Her mom went with a scribbled note and twenty-dollar bill to order herself pizza. Meaning she drunkenly ate what they had left in the fridge. She stepped back from the mirror checking her outfit before it was approved. She did not plan ongoing out after practice; she would have just lounged around on the couch and watched MTV or some late night movies all night and eaten pizza then drank the wine left in the fridge. Instead, she got dolled up to go to the game that she refused to go. She wanted to avoid Billy Hargrove like the plague to keep him from asking. 

Seeing one game wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

It did not mean she had any interest in him. She could just go home with Jonathan since he got assigned to take pictures of the game for the yearbook club.

She grabbed her board and asthma-inhaler on her way out the door and skated.

People from her school and the rival school students filled the gymnasium; banners and school colours flashing. She walked over where there were not too many people in the crowd. She bought a soda and sour worms. Billy stood in his blue shorts and team tank top; his blue eyes looked into the crowd before spotting her and grinned like a cat who found the defenceless mouse for dinner. She avoided his stare so he couldn’t see her cheeks flushed pink. Jonathan quickly spotted her and sat down stealing a few candies before holding his camera up to snap some pregame photos.

“So you came.”

“Band practice ended early, and I had nothing better to do,” She shrugged “thought I should show off my school spirit.” She wiggled her fingers mocking jazz hands.

He laughed gripping onto the camera and stood up hearing the buzzard alerting the game was about to start. She sat there watching body’s fight over an orange ball; sweat covered and shooting in the basket net. Yelling and shouting names at each other to get someone to flare up in their temper; pushing and knocking the ball out the ref blew his whistle calling out both teams when there is a rule break. Her eyes never left Billy’s body seeing the sweat form on his chest; his curls become a mess and frizzy as he runs with the ball and jumps to shoot before he gets pushed to the ground by someone. The ball makes it causing Hawkin’s fans to cheer and shout loudly for their teammate. 

She watched Billy get up fast and pushed the guy back with a snarl on his face ready to do more than just a push before the coach shouts for him to ignore the opposing teammate. Billy’s side eye glare did not go unnoticed; she knew if this were outside and not under the supervision of teachers and coaches that the guy would have met Billy’s fist and kicked to the stomach. She had seen what Billy Hargrove could do to someone and seen him with his own battle wounds. A limp in his step the first month of the school year, supporting busted knuckles and circle marks on his upper arm cigarette burns she had been all too familiar with getting in the past. 

She never heard Billy say anything about his home life not to mention Quinn stuck around long enough to listen to him talk. She had no interest in him until that stupid party. She thought ignoring him and avoiding him would have been a big enough hint that their time was a one night event but that did not faze him instead it made him more determined. She heard him saying that he took her back to his place where they slept together. She continued to deny or ignore anyone who brought it up. Yet he still walked over to her locker or tracked her down during study hall and continued to bug her about the game.

She got pulled out of her head space when Billy jogged over to her water bottle in his hand taking a quick drink; her eyes followed the drops of water and sweat dripped down his neck blending with his shirt. His cheeks and nose pink from running around and getting into a heated confrontation. The Billy Hargrove fan club glared daggers at her; a group of girls made it their goal for the year to least get a date with Billy or sleep with him. The only ones who made it were Cindy and Karen (who honestly Quinn was sure she wanted to be more than just a date with him) the rest were other popular girls who cat called him whenever they got the chance. She looked away from them when Billy reached into the candy bag stealing a sour worm and placed it on his tongue making it swirl sexually giving Quinn flashbacks of how well that tongue wrecked her for three rounds.

“I thought you said you hated sports?” He questioned swallowing the sugary treat.

“I’m here to support Jonathan.” She lied through her teeth.

Billy narrowed his eyes and looked over at Jonathan who was busy taking pictures of the cheer team and other people on the bleachers, “Well is he taking you home after the game?”

She noticed the spark of jealousy in his eyes, “I don’t know I skated here so I’ll probably skate back.”

“Well, if you have-“

The whistle blew as the cheer team ended their song about winning and some stupid phrase to get the crowd excited. She watched Billy sigh before he glanced at her again before going back to his teammates. Jonathan gave her a weird look when he walked back over to her.

“Is he bugging you?”

She shook her head, “No he just wanted a candy.”

“You want to rent a movie and hang out at my place after the game? Will misses you and we could get pizza?”

“I might actually just head back home. Much as I miss the little brother I think I’ll be useless with a headache and ringing in my ears.”

“Well, offer stands for the weekend.” He smiled snapping a picture of her “Mom worries you know?”

“I’ll be there bright and early for Mama Byer’s famous pancakes.”

She went back to paying attention to the game as it continued; more pushing and passing the ball back and forth for the next few rounds before the timer started to flash the final three minutes. Hawkin’s was only one point away from beating the other team. Her heart raced getting in the moment of everyone else screaming and shouting for a winning shot even Jonathan gripped the camera in anticipation. Her eyes followed Billy as he went between other players and his team. His legs lifted off the floor and his arms stretched with his wrist bending back and pushed the ball into the air. Everyone screamed and chanted the school spirit song when the ball made it right before the last second. Confetti and horns blaring made her ears ring before she stood up clapping her hand and cheering with Jonathan. She noticed Steve Harrington glare at Billy before flashing a smile at Nancy who was being the supportive girlfriend cheering. She looked over at Jonathan seeing him frown at the two of them; she knew he liked Nancy maybe she liked him back. Quinn didn’t care much for the Wheeler girl but being the supportive friend, she dealt with Jonathan’s shitty love poems of heartache about the young woman.

“Don’t worry J, plenty of other girls in Hawkin’s than her.” She patted his back flashing him a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So so sorry for making everyone wait a month D: My friend who normally edits this is in Uni and hasn't had the time to edit so this one is edited by me, if you see any mistakes let me know. I'll be editing another chapter but I dunno how I feel about it still, it's gonna be a filler but I hope it makes up for it. Thanks for the comments, hits, and kudos :D love you guys xoxo Clara


	6. Friends Kiss Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TC: Danny and Alex  
Featuring a bit of smut and drunk teenagers, mentions of child abuse and billy's past.

**Chapter Six: Friends Kiss Too **

Billy hated Halloween ever since he had to move to Hawkins; his favourite holiday ruined by moving across the country. He had no friends besides some guys from the team. They only accepted him as a friend because they knew what his fist and heavy boots could do to them. Billy missed his friends in California at the skateboard parties; surfing till the sun went down, bonfires with his arms around a girl with a beer between his fingers and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He yearned for the warmth of the sunset on his skin and the sound of the ocean waves echoing; his toes buried deep in the sand hearing the radio playing metal music. Fuck he missed home, he hated everything about Hawkin’s even the girls because they tried too hard. He didn’t need a cat called and stared at like a prey from hick girls who have seen no one new since they came out of their mothers. He knew his ass looked great in that one pair of blue jeans and knew his hair looked great; he worked hard to make himself attractive no bum fuck cow shit county girl needed to tell him that information. He heard about Tina throwing a party at her house while her rich parents were away for the weekend and Billy is not one to turn down free drinks.

Drinking helped him relax and numb his sore muscles whenever Neil sprained his wrist or bruise is ribs for not doing the dishes the way he liked them done.

Tommy mentioned something about Harrington being there; king of the school, mister popular, and the guy who made all girls blush. Billy had been slowly climbing the chain of the popular kids while still being the school bad boy; a title he embraced with no problems because fuck the weak underdogs waiting for their chance to shine. He joined the basketball team as an escape and to get some of his anger out; getting to push other guys around instead of him being the one curled up on the floor dodging hits. He hated how everyone liked Steve who was nice and funny with everyone; even the nerds he got along with. He had everything Billy wanted; the loyal girlfriend, the nice fancy car, the parents who gave a damn about him, and the way he got away with anything. Guys like Steve never had to worry about being disappointing because he had it all; he bet Steve never had to deal with a black eye or being held down to burn cigarettes into his skin.

_ “Quinn,” he looked over seeing Tina following her in the school parking lot, Quinn paused pushing her headphones off her head, “I’m having a party this weekend I don’t know if you or the band wanted to come, you guys performed at Steve’s I figure you might want to-“ _

_ _

_ “Debbie is dealing with a cold but uh is it okay if I just come instead?” She asked as she took the invite reading, “Cool design and love the purple glitter.” _

_ _

_ Tina smiled with her cheeks pink, he raised an eyebrow seeing Quinn keeping her thumb over Tina’s and staring at her with a soft expression. “Thanks-so uh I’ll see you there then?” _

_ _

_ “Doll, wouldn’t miss a party at your house.” He watched Quinn leaned into her ear whispering something that caused Tina to turn a whole shade of pink, “Costume right?” _

_ _

_ Tina nodded quickly, “Yes! Dress up or at least something that you won’t get drunk tangled in.” _

_ _

_ “Awesome, okay thanks I’ll see you this weekend.” _

He was glad that Neil did not make him drag Max around town for trick or treating night. He didn’t think he could deal with annoying kids and especially Max’s friends which seemed to be the town nerds. Susan took pictures of Max in her Michael Myers costume; she strangely was too pleased dressed up as a horror movie killer probably imagined stabbing him. He nearly ran her friends over and slapped her in the face while driving recklessly. Thankfully it scared her enough to keep her mouth shut; he did not feel up to being beaten up before a party. He wore his leather fingerless gloves and jacket, blue tight jeans and his boots. Made sure his hair was styled, and he smelled good adding on more cologne than he normally would and ate a couple mints to freshen his breath.

He completely ignored Neil, who demanded to know where he would be for the night. Already had plans to not spend the night in his bed; most likely in the back seat of his car or in a bed with Quinn. If he could get her to sleep with him at one party, then he could get her again with a couple drinks to loosen up her stuck up attitude and sweet flirty words to make her cheeks blush.

Tommy and a few guys already drunk when he made it to the hidden house out in the country; he saw even more cows making his statement about the whole area smelling constantly of cow shit more fact than fiction.

“Hey man!” Tommy shouted and handed him a cup filled with spiked punch, Billy drained it down tasting more vodka than punch this time someone else spiked it, “We thought you would not show up.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I show up for the free booze and free chicks? Anyone dress up hot?” He played the part of being interested in other girls to impress the guys, “I heard Bev would dress up as a Playboy Bunny.”

“Oh, you heard that too? Yeah she’s a pink one; cheer camp really did wonders on her ass. I’d gladly put my carrot in her basket.” Tommy joked nudging him, “Quinn’s here too.”

He only mentioned his interest in Quinn because Tommy kept nagging at him about why he always looked over at her and followed her around the school. He threatened to cut his dick off if he mentioned his schoolboy crush on the punk brat.

His eyes looked around seeing the colourful hair and blue leggings hugging her figure; he could feel his dick twitch at the sight. Her leather jacket kept her warm and black tank top to match the big bow in her hair. Lace fingerless gloves with a bunch of bracelets around her wrist; necklaces of all kinds around her neck. She had her makeup done like Madonna in Like a Virgin music video. She looked so fucking amazing with the red lipstick and eyeshadow smoky; different from her usual. She caught him staring at her and smirked moving into the crowded house disappearing from his sight.

Playing hard to get, He thought as he threw the cup at Tommy, “Get something stronger will yah?” He patted his shoulder roughly as he spotted Steve Harrington with Nancy wrapped around his hips, “And the Keg.”

“Don’t you think you should drink more before you do a keg stand?” Tommy asked holding the empty cup, “I mean Steve doesn’t even go near it till the night is nearly over.”

Billy glared knocking the cup out of Tommy’s hand, “Well the night has just begun Tommy boy and I said give me something stronger.”

A couple hours and a couple drinks being held up by a few of the guys as a group cheered him on while he swallowed more beer from the tube. His heart racing while his stomach and lungs expanded to fill room for beer; his eyes closed, focusing on emptying the keg. He stopped playing attention after they counted past twenty; some beer was dripping out as he knew the keg was nearly empty.

“Forty… forty one… forty two… forty Th- " the crowd cheered as Billy pulled the tube out of his mouth and swallowed the last bit before spitting up a little and felt dizzy as the alcohol rushed to his brain. He felt Tommy pat him on the back along with a few others. 

He wiped his mouth smiling big, “That is how you do it Hawkins! That is how you do it!” He shouted as Tommy handed him his half-finished cigarette.

“Billy!”

“Billy!”

“Billy!”

They all chanted as he walked away and got pulled into the house climbing over a couch, pushing back a couple making out as Shout at the Devil started blaring from the speakers. Steve and Nancy were chatting with some people; the future prom Queen and King. Everyone knew about the couple always being beside each other and making out in the hallways or after school against his car. One of the people they were chatting with was Quinn as he approached her and took a deep hit of his cigarette blowing smoke in Harrington’s face. Tommy bragged about him finishing a keg stand better than him.

“We have a new Keg King Harrington.” Tommy shoves Billy a bit who was still catching his breath and clearing his lungs of beer.

“Yeah eat it Harrington.”

“Yeah?” Steve looked up and down at Billy, “So what? It’s a keg stand no one will give a shit in the morning.”

“I beat your record Pretty Boy.” Billy glanced at Quinn who seemed unamused or impressed. “So that means I’m better than you.”

“Congrats you know how to swallow Hargrove,” Quinn added her two cents, “not exactly a competition.”

“And you know how to do it so well Quinny.” He leaned closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ear, cheeks burning up at the bold statement.

Steve glanced over between the two of them; Nancy made a disgusted look on his face staring at Billy. Steve shoved Billy back with a glare, “Don’t talk to her like that man.”

Billy raised an eyebrow at the sudden push back; he shoved him harder seeing that Steve hadn’t planted his feet like Neil always told him when Billy started to fight back as a young teenager when Billy got balls and was sick of always meeting the floor.  _ Plant your feet don’t move too much and draw a charge _ Neil told him that when Billy busted his old man’s lip; the first time Billy ever responded to the abuse instead of running away. He got sick of running away knowing when he came home Neil would just be sitting there in his chair waiting to finish the next round. The only good thing about Susan and Max being around is that Neil’s chances of beating the shit out of Billy were slim to none; working out and building up muscle helped too. He knew if he had the balls to beat the shit out of him he would win. Neil would be the one on the floor while Billy threw his fist into his jaw and knocked out a couple teeth. God, he couldn’t wait for the day it would be so freeing to hear Neil beg Billy to stop.

Neil had been in the army when Billy was still in his mother’s womb he had gotten discharged when Billy was about ten before then it was just his mother and him all the time in that house. Their trips to the beach were shorter with Neil keeping his leash on both wife and son but that never stopped his mom from sneaking out early in the morning with Billy after Neil left for his security guard job to hit the waves and see how high of a wave Billy could surf.

_ Seven feet _

“Oh, trust me King Steve, little miss Material Girl knows what I’m talking about. Isn’t that right babe?” He smirked watching Quinn move her hand behind her neck and avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t care; you don’t talk to her like that. She’s not one of your California girls.”

“Don’t you have your own whore to worry about Harrington? That Byer’s kid seems close to her lately.” He eyed Nancy, who had the world’s most guilty look on her face, “Yeah I’ve seen you lately Wheeler running around with the weird kid. Had me thinking Quinn was sleeping with him but I’m wondering if it’s you.” He poked her shoulder roughly.

Steve gripped his cup and Nancy, “Bull shit, you’re just starting shit. Why don’t you go back to partying and leave us alone?”

“Does that mean there won’t be a King and Queen couple for prom after all?” Billy fake mocked and then laughed, “It’s okay Steve even if she is cheating there are plenty of bitches in the sea.”

Quinn sat up quick before Steve could even reach over; Billy wanted him to fight him; he had enough booze in him to not feel anything. He could break his pretty face in front of all his friends and his girlfriend; stand on his limp body like a victorious king proving he was the best thing in Hawkins. She pulled him away from Steven and Nancy muttering some kind of apology to them as he stumbled, his eyes still glared as he followed Quinn down the hallway. She pushed him into the bathroom; locking the door and shoved him. He laughed pushing his hands onto the ceramic bowl; her cheeks were red either from embarrassment or from the drinking, maybe the flash of anger from him humiliating her in front of people. She ran her fingers through her messy green blue curls.

“What the hell was that Hargrove?” She glared shoving him again, “Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?”

“What? You don’t want everyone knowing how well you-” He laughed when she placed her finger over his lips; he kissed the skin and licked it making her pull away “taste like beer and apples.” He pulled her back into him resting his hand on her hips, “I missed you after the game.” He whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks burned up, “You cannot just shout about what we did and I ended up hanging out with Jonathan that night, you said you only wanted to see me at the game didn’t know that we had plans after your big win.”

He kissed her lips, “I wanted to take you to dinner… maybe something else after but you left me for Byers.” His eyes watch hers trailing all over his face, “That was rude of you Quinny.”

“Me? You were just about to tell everyone that we-“

‘Fucked, because we did and that isn’t something to be ashamed about Quinn. We could have more fun this evening.” His finger ran down her stomach and pinched the skin of her upper thigh.

She bit her lip as her brown eyes fluttered at the familiar contact, “Billy-“

“Just let me take care of you.” He whispered pulling the black dress up and tugged the blue leggings past her thighs, “No one will come in here awhile. We are alone…” His lips on her neck smelling her perfume “You know you missed me.”

She breathed heavily, “F-Billy… we shouldn’t its Tina’s house and…”

“Excuses, Excuses baby girl. It can be quick enough no one will even remember we were in here for a while.” He kissed her lips roughly and tugged her hair as she opened her mouth more tasting the beer on his tongue, “Come on I can fuck you on the sink and then we can get out of here… go anywhere you want.”

He looked into her eyes seeing the wanting and nodded after a few moments of just them breathing. Her fingers messed around with his belt and teased him stroking his cock that had been hard since he saw her earlier in the party. His eyes closed at the warm feeling of her soft hands wrapped around his making him leak so easily. Gripped her hips pushing her against the sink and dug in the back of his pants for a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and having her help him slip it over. She sat up pushing the blue material to her ankles and spread her legs inviting him to go inside; he was about to slip in when they both heard over the music someone opening the door. They both stare at each other before quickly pulling their pants and leggings back on and dart over to the shower stall pulling the thankfully long curtain shielding them from being seen. Quinn giggled as Billy struggled with getting his dick back in his pants.

“Nancy… Nancy I’m sorry-” they heard water running and from the crack Billy could see Nancy trying to clean her punch off her shirt, “It will not come off.” 

“It’s coming…”

“No come on, let me take you let’s just get you home.”

“No, this is what you wanted.” Nancy Wheeler drunken slurred voice echoed in the bathroom.

“No, this is not what I wanted. I wanted you to stop drinking.”

“Bullshit!”

“No, it’s not bullshit… Nancy-“

“No you! You’re bullshit.”

“WH-what?”

“You’re pretending like everything is okay-like we didn’t-like we didn’t kill Barb… Like it’s great… like we’re in love. And we’re partying ... and we’re partying.”

“What? Like we’re in love? You don’t love me?”

Billy and Quinn glanced at each other before listening to the two perfect or what Billy assumed was perfect couple breaking up.

“Bullshit.” Nancy said stabbing Steve in the heart; Billy was all too thrilled hearing Steve Harrington get dumped. They both jumped hearing the bathroom door slam shut, after ten minutes of Nancy muttering to herself she finally left and Quinn stepped out fixing her clothes and hair.

“I got to check on Steve,” She said apologetically to Billy, “I’ll be right back okay? We’ll go on a date tonight.” She kissed him “I’ll meet you in your car.”

He blinked at her, “What? No, you are not bailing on me again for fucking Pretty Boy.” He grabbed her arm, “Screw him and them, too bad for the prom Queen and King.”

“Billy-Ten minutes okay? Just ten minutes.” She squeezed his arm gently, “Wait at your car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with chapter but hey you guys got two chapters! It might be awhile because I start my new job soon but I'll be sure to get something posted again soon as I can :d Edited by me :)


	7. Owner of A Lonely Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past relationships, break ups, barb, and drunken teenagers  
Quinn being bi

**Chapter Seven: Owner Of A Lonely Heart **

Quinn cursed at herself for being tipsy enough to promise Billy she would come back to him. Her heart raced as her stomach twisted into knots from their little almost bathroom sex; ruined by the surprise break up. She followed Steve out of Tina’s house into her backyard which almost cut into the forest. She watched as he dug into his pockets and got a cigarette out. Quinn had known Steve as long as she had known Jonathan, Hawkin’s was never a big town practically everyone she attended school with she had seen since elementary school. Steve and Quinn were from different walks of life and different social groups since middle school. They always had a middle ground tolerated each other and were weirdly bonded once at band camp. Both of them would deny ever being band geeks Quinn only played the clarinet to keep her grandma happy and Steve played trumpet. His parents hardly home; both being busy business people always on some trip out of the state or country leaving Steve alone with a babysitter eventually just left him alone in that huge house to do whatever he wanted.

“I don’t care if you were licking Tina’s lip gloss off or what flavour it was Quinn.” He glared as he struggled with his lighter.

“It was bubble gum,” She held her light out for him, he leaned down taking a long drag “and she was too drunk to flirt with so I think she’s passed out on her bed. Saw you running out of the bathroom without Nancy; is her shirt ruined?”

“Yeah well she can go home with Jonathan and take her bullshit with her.” His eyes darken, “I can’t believe Tina even invited him to come, I saw the way he had been eyeing her lately. I can’t-” He frowned looking at the grass, “I can’t believe she thought I was pretending to love her. I love her, everyone could see that.”

“Can you not talk shit about my friend?”

Steve never cared for Jonathan and the feeling was mutual between the two; he even tried to accuse Jonathan of being the reason Will had gone missing. That pushed Quinn away from their friendship; she knew that Jonathan had nothing to do with Will missing and when she read about Hawkin’s lab what they did to hide Will for illegal science experiments. She hated Steve for even thinking about her best friend had something to do with it. She was proud of Jonathan for kicking his ass. Everyone in town made Joyce and Jonathan seem crazy but Quinn became concerned when her motherly figure obsessed over the Christmas lights and letters painted on the wall claiming Will was communicating with her.

She wondered what Nancy meant about Barb, a classmate that she only knew because she was Nancy’s friend. She had been missing awhile now last she heard she was at Steve’s house party and never came back as if she just vanished. No one besides Nancy had been concerned about her friend being gone.

“Steve…she’s drunk and being stupid teenager.” Quinn tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off, “Steve…”

“It was never bullshit.” He moved away from her, “After everything I’ve done for her and trying to help her get answers for Barb…I wanted to work for Dad-then I could stick around while she finished her senior year and-“

“Steve we’re nearly eighteen, we aren’t like our parents sticking with our high school sweethearts forever. You could still break up even after she finishes school while you work or go to college. People break up, it happens; I know it’s a shock to you because you never got dumped…” She said sarcastically, “Billy isn’t entirely wrong, plenty of bitches in the sea.”

“Quinn, you can’t tell me you’re still butt hurt over freshmen year. Are you seriously going to agree with the guy who practically announced you sucked him off?” He glared, “And what are you two, anyway? He says you two fucked and you go around telling people you didn’t. So who is going home tonight? Billy or you going to slip back in Tina’s room to pass out and sleep over?”

She rolled her eyes at the comment about freshman year, “Trust me Harrington I’m over that disaster of a relationship we once had. Popular guy with the towns’ slut daughter, the shame it put on your social club status,” She faked gasping and pretended to be waving a fan, “What Billy and I are is undecided. I heard enough about how he’s not good for me from Jonathan and I don’t need to hear it from Mister Popularity. If you’re going to mope around like a sad puppy then I’m going to go with Billy and do whatever we were trying to finish before you and Nancy broke into the bathroom.”

“You heard all of that?” He grabbed her arm roughly, “How much did you hear?”

“Steve what the hell-“

“How much did you hear?”

“Just your mouse girlfriend calling your relationship bullshit, I was more concerned about getting caught to pay attention.” She glared and pushed him off her, “Maybe you should head home for the night too. She’ll probably say how sorry she is in the morning.”

“Can’t you just come home with me instead of him? We don’t have to do anything you know? There’s plenty of vodka and I think I have cranberry juice in the fridge. I don’t want to be alone tonight, I’m going to drive myself crazy thinking about her and what she said-“ He pulled her close staring at her, that soft look that once made her stomach flutter “I don’t want to be alone in that big house.”

She placed her hand on his chest, “Steve… I will go with Billy, and I’m not your late night getaway. I’ll take a rain check on that drink though okay? I’ll see you on Monday.” 

  
  


“Can’t you just come home with me instead of him? We don’t have to do anything you know? There’s plenty of vodka and I think I have cranberry juice in the fridge. I don’t want to be alone tonight, I’m going to drive myself crazy thinking about her and what she said-“ He pulled her close staring at her, that soft look that once made her stomach flutter “I don’t want to be alone in that big house.”

She placed her hand on his chest, “Steve… I will go with Billy, and I’m not your late night getaway. I’ll take a rain check on that drink though okay? I’ll see you Monday.” 


	8. You Keep Me Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Some quinn and steve moment, flash back and ect)

** **

**Chapter Eight: You Keep Me Hanging On**

Quinn stared at the ceiling of Steve’s bedroom watching the sunlight slowly decorate the wall; she exhaled from her cigarette listening to Steve snore against his pillow. She crushed the cigarette into the ashtray Steve always kept next to his bed on the dresser; the radio alarm made her jump as pop music blared through the speakers making Steve jolt and hit his head against the wall. She had gotten him home after the party; leaving Billy to make sure Steve did nothing reckless and not choke on his vomit if he woke up too hung over. She predicted Billy would throw a fit over being turned down; he always reminded her about the basketball game how she left him for hanging out with Jonathan. She heard about his little threat toward her friend when Jonathan warned her to never agree with hanging out with the local bad boy.

She watched as Steve blinked slowly at her while his brain caught up with the previous night events. Steve was drunk, and with their history they ended up peeling their clothes off. His lips and fingers touching her in all the right places, her hips moved with his until they both finished laying on the floor for an hour before getting into Steve’s big bed. She always liked his house; no parents just him being able to do whatever he wanted even though she could imagine how lonely it was alone there since he had no siblings.

_ His eyes studied her face as he laid her down on his bed; his fingers trembled slightly as he traced the black bra straps and the plastic snap piece in the centre that didn’t take much pressure to undo it and release her breast. Her eyes glanced up at him feeling the coldness from his finger slip between her skin and the bra goose bumps forming up her arms. She was nervous when he had asked her to come over after school and they had made out like they usually did whenever he invited her to his house; the Harrington’s were never home. He was old enough to not need a babysitter. _

_ _

_ “Have you ever…” he trailed down her hips and started to undo her button, “done this before? Because I haven’t and I don’t-I don’t know if we should-“ _

_ _

_ “No, but it’s not… rocket science… you took the same health class as me Steve.” _

_ _

_ “Yeah, yeah I know that.” He quickly replied, “I just don’t want to hurt you, if you cry we can stop okay? I don’t want to hurt you Quinn.” _

The first time they had sex both of them were nervous and scared of hurting each other. The first time learning what it felt like when someone else touched them instead of themselves. After that they didn’t need hidden magazines or romance novels tucked under their pillows. For a year, Steve and Quinn had sleepovers at his house; hidden kisses and love making before suddenly one day he acted as if she didn’t exist. That hurt worse because she hated to admit Steve Harrington had been her first love and her first break up; it hurt and sometimes it still hurt when she thought about their time together. From friends to lovers to enemies, and then ended up becoming friends once again at the end of junior year. It felt strange because she had to get used to Nancy Wheeler being under his arm instead of herself.

“Morning…” He mumbled, pulled her close and kissed her shoulder, “you hungry?”

“Yeah… yeah I could eat…” She yawned rubbing her eyes, “You still know how to make French toast the way I like it?”

“Bananas and whipped cream I know it’s the only thing you’d eat when we… you know… back then.” He said while grabbing his shirt off of the floor and his boxers, she could see little cuts and old scars she has never seen before. He never really explained what happened to his face last fall, and he had been jumpy than usual after whatever happened.

She sat up and pulled her shirt back on, “Yeah… can you maybe not bring up what we did last night? I mean I have Billy to deal with as it is and I don’t want him knowing I ditched him for a drunken night with you.” She pulled her costume from last night back on noticing the rips in the fabric most likely from Steve rough handling her.

“So the rumours about the two of you… that wasn’t just Billy trying to brag in the locker room?” He asked running his fingers through his messy hair, “Billy Hargrove really Q?”

“I mean really Steve you had drunk sex with me because Nancy Wheeler dumped you, so what are you trying to prove?” She followed him out as he lit a cigarette, “I can’t believe she called Jonathan her boyfriend. You know I knew he liked her, but I did not know that they had gotten that close to where she’d leave you for-“

He glared exhaling smoke and shoved her a little, “Shut the hell up Quinn, I’m sure he does not know how close you and Billy boy were at that party. Don’t think I didn’t notice the two of you in the bathroom because I did. Don’t throw my break up in my face just because your quickie is ruined by us.”

“I mean it wasn’t even a quickie with how fast you guys broke in.” She watched him get the things he needed for French toast, “Hey-Steve… look it sucks and you know if you need me… like not for that obviously but to vent about it all… I’m here okay? I’ll back off on the jokes and snappy comments… it’s early and I have no room to talk about break ups. I've had my share of being dumped and doing the dumping.”

He started the coffee machine, “Its-its fucked up you know? I don’t even know if she remembers any of it.”

“Give it a couple days, Monday you can see where it goes and then just start cutting her off. You are amazing, funny, and still very much handsome. You can get anyone.”

He glanced over at her and his sour expression softened at the compliments “Thanks.”

Billy drove down the road like a madman completely ignoring the speed limit sign as his car whipped through stop lights and squelching when turning sharp around a corner. His ego took a big hit when Quinn made him wait over ten minutes and didn’t even look over her shoulder when she walked Harrington back to his car on at the Halloween party. She left him hanging and looking stupid. The following Monday she didn’t show up and then she made an appearance. Their little cat & mouse game continued with her avoiding him like the plague or only sticking around for small talk. No mention of how she left him hanging high and dry not even an apology for ditching him for Steve Harrington; he already made sure Jonathan would not be a problem with a few minor threats but Harrington would take a few more than threats to back off on Quinn. Despite Billy and her not being in a relationship; he wanted to make sure no one would have the chance and did not care if heartbroken Steve got hurt. He did not want to hear again how Quinn and Steve were just barely friends; he heard enough when she had explained Jonathan was like a big brother to her.

Billy knew the two locations where Quinn had her band practice and decided after she shrugged him off in the hallway; he would show up at Debbie’s seeing if the band was practicing there. Luck had been on his side when he parked the car seeing the group inside the garage practicing songs and playing their instruments; no one seemed to care about the loud beats of the drums, the deep rhythm of Quinn’s bass, and the fast-paced strumming of guitars. He listened to the angst-filled lyrics a couple seconds and caught brown eyes staring at him as she sang a few lines. He tapped his fingers against the car hoping she would have been smart enough to stop playing and see what he wanted but she kept playing her bass. He glared before putting his hand inside the car and hit the horn disrupting the music; her bandmates jumped and stared with scowls on their faces. Quinn looked over before saying something he couldn’t catch being across the street but when the band returned to their spot in the song; he knew she probably told them to ignore him and keep playing which pissed Billy off even more than he already had been. He kept interrupting the song with the horn and caused a neighbour behind him to shout.

“Stop blowing your god damn horn! I have work in an hour!” An older man shouted in his boxers outside his house, “fucking teenagers.” He grumbled when Billy flipped him the bird and turned back to the group who now were very annoyed.

Billy walked over when they weren’t making any noise; tossing his cigarette not caring if he was trespassing on someone’s property. He grabbed the extension cord and ripped it out of the wall, “Sorry practice is over. Quinn, can I have a word with you?”

Quinn glared pushing the bass strap off her shoulder and grabbed the chord, “I’m a little busy here in case you didn’t see, and that is over one word. You used your time's up.”

He took the chord from her hands and tossed it over a workbench; the Asian guitarist almost protested for her but shut his mouth when Billy roughly grabbed Quinn “It wasn’t a question.” He dragged her out ignoring her protest and attempts of getting out of his strong grip. He shoved her against the car, “What the hell is your problem? Huh? Making me drive in the middle of nowhere to find you since you can’t seem to hold a conversation at school with me.”

“I have nothing to say to you, how did you know I was at band practice?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Nothing to say to me? Well then, you can stand there and listen to what I have to say Peaches because I have plenty to tell you,” he placed his hand on the car, “You think you’re so cute dragging me along these past couple of weeks with empty promises and then leaving me hanging around like some fucking idiot. You’ve turned me down twice now for some lame ass excuse to do what? Hang out with some shit head cause he’s too fucked up?”

“Two times? No, the party was the only time I’ve ever turned you down. The game doesn’t count because you didn’t say to wait for you. You only asked me to show up to the game, which I did. I made sure Steve got home safe.”

She couldn’t believe he would bring up the game again; he didn’t imply the day before that she was to wait on him after. So she went to Jonathan’s that night watching old movies with him and Will along with eating some homemade food Joyce made.

He glares, “if I ask you to come to my game that means I want to see you afterwards.”

He scoffed, she wanted to make sure Steve went home safe. The perfect excuse to leave him by being a helpful person.

“Who gives a fuck if he was too drunk?? That is his fucking fault for drinking too much shitty booze.” He smirked.

“And I can’t read minds Billy, how was I supposed to know you wanted to do whatever after? I felt safer knowing he hadn’t gotten into an accident or choked on his vomit. Forgive me for having somewhat of a heart. Like you said plenty of bitches in the sea so go find one.” She poked his chest as she repeated the words he said that night.

He smacked her hand away “You think I want to sit around hung up on you?” He lowered his face down to her height, smirking when he saw her eyes flutter down to his lips for a split second, “believe me, I don’t.”

“Then why did you drive all the way out here? To prove a point? Because I have a serious one, and this.” She motioned her hands, “Was never serious. I fucked you one night and you couldn’t take a hint I wasn’t interested.”

He shook his head, “Then what’s with all the fucking looks? Don’t think I don’t see your eyes following me as much as mine have been watching your ass in the hallways…” He smirked “You fucked me? Oh, no, no baby you were screaming and clawing at my skin. I fucked you.”

“And it was a great night, but seriously Hargrove don’t sit around. I’m not into you, we were drunk.”

He stared at her for another moment before seeing her other band mates waiting in the garage, “Yeah, I’ll take the fucking hint.” He growled before walking to his driver side door, “you know Quinn; I thought you were cool. But you’re just a cunt.” He got in and slammed his car door

“If you wanted someone cooler than maybe find your way back to Mrs Wheeler, since women with a midlife crisis are the bitches of your sea.”

He got back out of his car and slammed the door so hard the car shakes, “what’s your fucking issue with me?! You barely know a goddamn thing about me!”

She jumped at the slam and him being in her face eyes flashing all signs of anger. She blinked and stepped back, “I-I don’t have an issue.”

He took a step to her when she backed away from him “Oh well you fucking do if you’re acting like I killed your goddamn dog!”

“I am not! You’re acting like you don’t have other girls to be waiting on.”

He scoffed, “Because I don’t! Just because I fuck other chicks means nothing.”

“Well then, I shouldn’t mean anything to you! You can’t have everyone at school thinking we are something and we’re not.”

“Why do you give a shit what the school thinks? Do you care about what they say about your mom being the town drunk?”

She glared, “Don’t bring my mom up.”

“We’re more alike than you think.”

She ran her fingers through her hair “I don’t care, it’s annoying when your little fan club and anyone else interested in you ask about us.”

“Then ignore them.”

“Kind of hard to when you keep showing up like this.”

“Do you not want me to show up at all? How would you like it if I just ignored you like you do me? Would that make things better?”

Her bandmates stared at the two of them before looking back at Billy “I don’t ignore you.”

“Yes, you do! You can’t tell me you don’t Quinn.”

“For fuck’s sake, what you want?!? A damn date?”

“Yes, Friday night. 7pm I’ll pick you up.”

“Fine!” She glared, “8pm.”

He shook his head “7pm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys wanting a bit of a love triangle with Steve and Quinn or you wanna have me keep that on the down low? would you rather I have an side story about Steve and Quinn?


	9. I went out looking for love when I was seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse, alcoholism, and cute stuff LONG CHAPTER YAH WELCOME

**Chapter Nine: I went out looking for love when I was seventeen**

Friday night came too soon rather than slowed down. Quinn pulled her tights over her thighs and jumped around in the bedroom. She tried to get them over her stomach before out exhausted huff and a sigh of relief once they got pulled up. Reaching over for her deep red dress and slipped it over her head. Fingers ran through her hair parting it and added a little more hair spray to keep it from looking like a lion’s mane. Her makeup simple deep shade of red and nude shade eyeshadow; fingernails shined with the black polish with sparkles. She glanced over at Jonathan who was sitting on the beanbag in the corner with a comic book; his brown eyes peeked over the book up and down at her before tossing the book down. He was not a fan of Billy being her date but she knew he would have been more displeased if it had been Steve. Since the Halloween party Steve made rude remarks and glaring at Jonathan any chance they were in the same space; Nancy kept denying her and Jonathan were anything besides friends. Quinn was not blind or an idiot to see Jonathan’s lips pink and the way he would fix his pants after coming to get Quinn from band practice.

“I don’t think you should go,” Jonathan said as she zipped her boots up, “he practically made you agree to this.”

“You know you don’t really have room to talk since you took Wheeler from Steve.” She grabbed her light black cardigan “He didn’t make me agree to anything. I know if I didn’t go that he would just find another way. I should just see what he’s really all about.”

“So you two… you said nothing happened at Steve’s party. In case you forgot he was the one who punched me to find out which place you were practicing.” His purple bruise around his nose made it look swollen, “Is that the guy you want to be your boyfriend“

“He isn’t my boyfriend, and I’m sorry about not telling you what we did at the party. I know we are best friends and all but I shouldn’t have to tell you every detail. You still explained nothing about Will or why you’re helping look for Barb with Nancy along with Steve. Sure you’re my friend but I know when you’re lying to me. Do I bug you though for answers? No, I don't, I just keep to myself and let you do your thing.”

“Quinn I told you my mom and I cannot say anything legally who knows what they bugged. They experimented on my brother but I don’t even know the extent of them. He doesn’t tell me much and mom won’t either. I only have theories.”

“Like about Barb? I heard Steve and Nancy talking about her, that they killed her or something like that.”

“Barb is missing.” Jonathan said without looking at her, “Nancy wants to find answers and she was friends with Barb, she feels guilty about leaving her alone that night. I’m just supporting her on finding the truth since the police aren’t even looking and her parents paid this weird guy a lot of money to help.”

“What if Barb ran away? I knew she didn’t like her and Steve dating; maybe she just wanted to get away from everyone. She never liked this town.”

“Yeah but no one just vanishes like that Quinn.”

“So you know something more than just your brother being alien probed.”

“Quinn, I told you I can’t-“

The bedroom door suddenly opened, scaring them both from their tense, staring contest. Both waited to see who would finish their little argument. She saw her mother leaning against the doorway with a whiskey bottle loosely in her grip and a cigarette hanging from her lips. She hadn’t seen her mother in a couple weeks since her last bender; didn’t even hear the front door open like she normally did. Every night growing up she would lay awake instead of sleeping like normal kids waiting on her mother to come home and listened for the beat up truck to grumble outside. She made sure the couch had a thick blanket, trash bin with a bag in case she threw up, and water with pain pills for her mother to take when she woke sick with a hangover. Now she just made sure her mom didn’t choke on her vomit before leaving her alone sometimes that worked but other times she would find herself on the glass-covered kitchen floor from her mom throwing the empty bottle or half empty bottle at her. Angela stared up and down at her daughter before exhaling smoke; watching the brown eyes widen in fear of an attack.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Her voice slurred, “Wearing that whore dress and makeup.”

“I-I’m going on a date.” Quinn quickly said, “It’s not a whore-“

“You look like one, what is he taking you out?” Her hand motioned to Jonathan who stood up gripping the comic book waiting to rescue Quinn from any attack.

“No-no with someone else… he should be here any minute… Jonathan is about ready to leave.” She grabbed her purse, “Isn’t that right Jonathan?”

He nodded grabbing his book bag off the floor, “Always nice to uh see you Angie.”

Her mother narrowed her eyes at him, “Pleasure is all mine.”

Jonathan glanced at Quinn who stood still holding onto her purse with white knuckles ready for whatever would happen once he left the bedroom. She and her mother stared back at each other, listening to each footstep down the stairs; she jumped when the front door shut. She watched her mother turn into looking drunk to the monster Quinn always remembered. Quinn rushed down the stairs before her mother had the chance to push her down; she heard the stumbling footsteps not far behind her letting out an angry noise as she threw the bottle. The glass shattered at her feet against the floor and wall; she ignored the tiny pieces of glass that got caught in the material of her tights. The strong scent of whiskey made Quinn light headed and sick to her stomach; she could never stand the smell of that alcohol always a reminder of her mother. She almost slipped but caught onto the table when she got roughly shoved; she let out a scared noise when her mother’s nails dug into her arms and roughly turned her around.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going to wear that, huh? You think you can just walk out of my house looking like a tramp?” Her breath was strong and made Quinn turn her head away, “If it’s not Johnny boy taking you out, then is it Harrington? You back to sleeping around with him again?”

“There’s water and pain pills for that hang over you’ll be dealing with later,” she pushed her mother off her, “I’m going on an actual date. No one’s like you where you spread your legs open for out-of-town truckers for free drinks.”

Her mother laughed at the smart comment before she strikes her across the face, “A real date?” she mocked shoving her harder, “Who do you think you are?! I am your mother! I will provide all of this for you!” She tugged at her dress watching her daughter’s eyes water up at the slap.

“Yeah right your money? You haven’t provided for me since throwing dirt on Dad’s casket not to mention the money Grandma gives to make sure there is heat during the winter. Yes, such a great fucking provided you are.”

“Your father would roll in his grave finding out you were being a little whore, Harrington probably pays you well to suck him off. I know how rich his family is, I know how he used to make sure you got fed and dressed while I was away.”

Quinn glared remembering all the little things Steve had done for her years ago; the sleep overs not only for sex but for meals and his allowance money sometimes to get her new shoes or a coat. He did it because he saw the bruises from her mother and saw at lunch she did not always have something or Jonathan would share his lunch with her; she did not want charity Steve always promised he got her things because they were friends. The Byers made sure she had gifts for birthdays that her mother forgot, made her part of their holidays, and kept her in their home to keep her mother away. The sound of Billy’s car pulling up to the driveway she knew it was him from the loud muffle cutting off; she thanked whatever gods that watched over her for him to show up. His loud knocking made her mother stop any plans she had to attack Quinn.

“It is not Harrington, none of your business who I’m going out with. Don’t act like you care about me now because I know you don’t. So clean your own fucking mess and leave me the hell alone like you’re so good at doing.”

Her mother glared at her, “Get out of my sight, I better not see you back in this house when I wake up.”

“Welcome home,” She glared before walking out of the door and slammed it shut behind her bumping into Billy who stumbled back off the front step, “let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Oh-Oh uh okay…” He followed behind her as they both walked to his car; she ignored his attempt at opening the door for her and sat in the passenger seat. He looked at her when he got on the drive side and noticed the red mark on her face; grabbing her chin to make her look back at her “What the hell is this?”

She pushed his hand off her but he grabbed her again, “What the hell happened to your face? Did Byers do this? I saw his car peeling out onto the street.”

“What? No, Jonathan would never hit me… is it that obvious?”

“Well, you can’t try to tell me you caked on only one side of your face, seriously Quinn what happened?”

She scoffed, “Don’t act as if you never got hit before. I’ve seen what your dad does to you sometimes, my mom came back and well as we can see on my face. She welcomed me home.” She grumbled as he gently touched her sensitive skin, “Can we just get going, please?”

Billy let out a sigh before nodding his head and started the car, rock music blocking out her deep thoughts and his hand on her knee squeezing gently made her quickly forget about her mother. Seeing the silhouette in the mirror and watched her mother stand by the window as the car drove away.

Billy stayed quiet in the car listening to the latest rock hits as he drove them away from the town and empty roads. His eyes glanced over at Quinn who wasn’t paying attention; her eyes too busy staring at the road signs that they sped past. Her make up done to impress him, not the usual dark make up or make up free almost the way she looked at the game weeks ago. Her blue hair glowing against the moonlight that followed them shiny and thick long waves teased a bit to look bigger and hid the red mark that started to fade; she moved it to where she assumed he couldn’t see it but he could. His fingers gripped the wheel at the thought of someone striking her in the face and shoving her around; he thought about the times Neil threw his mother across the kitchen floor when she messed up on his dinner. The fear in her eyes when Billy had stood there watching the attack; Neil towered over her his chest huffed like the big bad wolf. He squeezed her knee again making her look over at him before pulling into the diner parking lot. She got out of the car and waited on him before he opened the door for her; he waved at the waitress he normally would see when he showed up late at night nursing either his own hangover or one of Neil’s attacks on him.

They entered the booth all the way in the back keeping privacy even if there weren’t many people in the diner just yet. Soon the place filled with jukebox music blaring and the local drunk feeding their liquor filled stomachs to help them sober up. The diner would smell thick smoke and burger grease with hints of maple syrup and ice cream. He flashed a smile as Eva walked over with her uniform slightly stained with red ketchup and mustard on the apron; he looked over at Quinn who seemed bored and uninterested in being there.

“What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?” she popped her bubble gum and held her notebook in her hand, “Nice seeing you again Billy.”

“I’ll just have a water and coke,” He looked at Quinn, “Maybe a cof-“

“Coffee and water please,” Quinn smiled a little, “with cream.”

Eva handed the menus to them before heading back to bring them drinks. Quinn already wanted to leave and spend the night with Jonathan or anywhere that didn’t involve Billy being with her. She poured a bunch of sugar in her coffee when Eva came back with the drinks; she stirred loudly to make up for the silence and added cream to her coffee till it was light brown. She looked at Billy seeing he wore that deep red shirt unbuttoned halfway showing off his chest and a bit of his abs; the leather jacket he always wore if it wasn’t his denim one she sometimes saw him wearing. His hair styled a bit showing off how curly his hair was since he started growing out the mullet he had going on. He smelled great too. She couldn’t help but breathe through her nose. After two drinks from her and him; she glanced at the old vintage 50s movie posters and neon light signs. In the middle of nowhere even more than what Hawkin’s made her wish Billy had taken her somewhere fancy if he wanted a date for her so badly he could have taken her anywhere else. The silence bothered her so she began to swirl the straw with the ice in her water; she saw Billy look at her with an annoyed expression making her smile and purposely began swirling.

He grabbed her cup and slid it to the side of the table, “You’re being annoying already and the food hasn’t come.”

She rolled her eyes, “That was twenty minutes ago. And you’re just sitting there.”

“Ever heard of enjoying peace?”

“Ever heard of a conversation?” She snapped back, “Seeing that you wanted one so badly during band practice.”

He pushed some hair out of his face, “What? You want me to ask what your favourite colour is and food? What’s your favourite movie too?” He glared taking a sip of his soda.

She stared at him before shrugging, “If it would please you to know more about me then yes.”

He rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay then what are your favourite things?”

She tapped her coffee cup to earn a glare, “Favourite colour red… the Outsiders is my favourite movie along with Book at the moment.” She took a drink, “I really want to see the Breakfast club when that comes out.” She twirled her spoon, “I got a thing for the teen films and soundtracks.”

He gagged, “Wow didn’t realise you were such a girl what next you will tell me you are a huge fan of Motley Crue?”

She felt her face heat, “Something wrong with that?”

He laughed, “Yes because Ratt is way more superior.”

She made a face, “The Fuck?”

“What? It’s true!”

“Yeah sure if you say so…” She rolled her eyes, “The singer is more of a diva than Vince.”

Billy smiled watching her face heat and bits of her anger boiling up; he loved watching her get frustrated. He liked Motley and had a poster of their Shout at The Devil in his bedroom.

“What? That whole band minus Mick is full of divas.”

“Still better than Ratt.”

He laughed a bit “that’s a good one I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you.” She fixed her hair, “seriously its burgers and fries why is it taking so long? It’s whatever,” She shrugged, “What about you? What is your favourite colour and movies?”

“Green for colour and Raging Bull you know with Robert De Niro? I liked it better than Rocky.”

She raised her eyebrows surprised, “Really nothing spooky? I thought you would be into horror like most guys.”

“Those movies are all right. I don’t really care for the humour but there were a few good ones.” She reached for her drink as he pulled it back, “I’m thirsty.”

“Jason or Freddy?” he asked, keeping the drink close to him not in the mood for her to make obnoxious noises with the straw, “You got to pick.”

“Freddy, he can get inside your head. Jason is a drowning victim with a machete.” She leaned back crossing her arms across her stomach, “Plus the special effects makeup and the kills were more creative than Jason’s.”

“No drink for you.” He took a drink of her water making her reach back for it as he leaned into the faded leather red seat.

“What? Seriously, give me the water.”

“Say please.”

She glared as he started taking a longer drink of her water, “Billy.”

“Quinn.” He mocked her stern voice with the straw back in his mouth.

“Can I please have my water back?”

He slides it back to her and smiles, “See how easy it is to use manners? Didn’t you learn anything from preschool?”

“Last time someone didn’t use their manners I stabbed in the eye with the paintbrush,” She pushed her glasses up, “Jason? I mean at least Freddy can appear in your dreams whether you are asleep or awake. Mess with your brain.”

“Jason’s just better.”

“Jason just makes people paranoid and forget how to run.”

“That’s why I like him.” He sips his soda, “it doesn’t have to be elaborate to get the point across.”

“Yeah well you lack creativity.”

“Maybe, but still cooler than burning victim Freddy. I mean the last one was cool but not as scary as being away from their families at a summer camp with a drowning victim carrying a machete to make you hightail it out of there.” He smirked lighting a cigarette and pushed the ashtray between them.

“So you plan on leaving this shit hole town after graduation?”

He shrugged, “Maybe who knows. It’s starting to grow on me.”

“Don’t let it.” She blurted seeing the food show up, “I’m going to New York. The band wants to get far away from here but you know not like California. It would upset my grandma.”

He raised an eyebrow before thanking Eva for the food, “New York as in the big apple?” He watched her nod, “Wow, that’s uh a big city. Are you close to your grandma?”

He could barely recall his own grandparents; they were old and passed away before Billy turned four so memories of an older woman with long grey hair with flower-covered dresses only flickered in his mind whenever he looked through photo albums.

“Yeah my grandma practically raised me while my mom was in and out of jail, or at least till she somehow made a judge feel sorry for her enough to grant her parental rights back. She knows how to play as a parent but could never be an actual one.”

He nodded frowning at how similar they were, “You think your band will make it?”

She swirled her straw around, “Honestly? I don’t know but if not I always have photography. Jonathan and I always talked about running a studio or working for the local newspaper as a journalist. Always have a backup plan.”

“Well, from what I heard the few times I’ve caught the band playing I say you have talent, shame that you sing a little. I like the way you sound.”

She blushed deep pink, “I’m more comfortable with the bass.” She grabbed the ketchup, “You dip or put it on the fries?”

“Dip? Whoever pours it on the fries is a psycho”

She smirked, “Me.”

He watched her squirt ketchup all over the fries, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

She blushed and drew a pentagram on the fries and took one, “What it’s just like dipping but without the extra step.”

“But then the fries get soggy”

“That’s why you eat them first.”

He stared, “Guess I’ve been doing it wrong my entire life”

“Maybe not.” She took a bite, “You seem to know this place pretty well.”

“Just a close friend works here,” he stuck a fry in his mouth

“You know there are a few Italian places, fantastic. And the pizza shops around the corner where we live.”

“So I get a second date?” He smiled leaning over, “Suggesting I take you somewhere better than burgers?”

She made a face, “This was a date to keep you from making a scene in front of the band.” She took a bite of her burger, “but yeah you get a second date, this impressed but you’re a California guy I expected better taste.”

He rested his hand over her knees under the table; his thumb rubbed her upper thigh, “But I’ve already had the best taste from you.”

“You know I wouldn’t have been so negative about you if you I don’t know chilled on the bad boy image.” She crossed her legs after moving his hand off her, “Your bad boy image was much at band practice, which was out of line.”

He eats another fry, “my personality?” He looked at her confused.

“You aren’t always an asshole are you?”

She looked at him, “Oh, come on, the new kid from California with his leather jacket and cool car. His fist ready for a fight while climbing the social scene.”

“Sounds like some cheesy romantic comedy.”

“Didn’t know how I dress or what I drive or where I’m from dictated what I was all about.”

“You were an asshole Billy the other day.”

“So? Got you to talk and listen to me instead of blowing me off or finding an excuse to get out of talking.”

“So? You’re not even sorry for it?”

He groaned, “Okay, Okay I’m sorry for being an asshole is that better?”

“Be better if we order a milkshake.” She smiled brightly, “Because that sounds just as good as this date has been.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait D: And lack of mood board But it was a pretty long chapter, I'm gonna have the second part of their date being in the next chapter.


	10. Yeah, you might be unaware I ghost when you're not there

** **

**Chapter Ten: Yeah, you might be unaware I ghost when you're not there**

Billy ran his finger over Quinn’s back while listening to her breathing against his chest; he looked down at her watching the drops of sweat blend in with her blue green hair. He smiled feeling her arms wrap around him tighter; the smell of sex and smoke filled the air of his bedroom. He exhaled his cigarette and flicked the ash into the tray. The plan had been to drive around town till one of them got tired. Quinn’s fear of her mother planning to finish doing more than throwing bottles and slapping her; he offered her to stay with him at his house. He normally never would bring dates back home not even in California but there were plenty of hotels and places back in the west to spend an evening with a chick. They passed by Neil who was passed out on the couch empty beer cans and Max had her bedroom door shut so no one to see them. It was bad enough he had come home late; he prayed to some god that Neil did not keep track of time or else he would have to deal with a limp or busted lip to recover over the weekend. They got to business quickly as soon as his bedroom door was closed off to the world; clothes pulled off and stumbled into the bed letting. They got rid of any pinned up anger from their last couple of confrontations; she let him kiss and bite wherever his mouth latched onto her soft skin. She clawed and tugged at his hair; praised him for exploring her in all the right ways. It had been better than the party and their close encounter at the Halloween party. He looked down seeing her waking up and hid her face into his chest.

“What time is it?” She asked half awake.

He glanced at the clock, “It’s about 5 in the morning. Neil is probably getting ready for work and Susan too.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned putting the cigarette out, “You should shower before Max wakes up, I don’t want her ratting me out.”

She looked at him; “Kicking me out already?” she pulled herself up and moved off his lap, “Your hair looks crazy.”

“Nah I’m going to take you out to breakfast but I figured you wouldn’t want to look like I just blew your mind a few hours ago. Not that I wouldn’t mind showing off those hickeys that will be hushed whispers in the school hallway Monday.” He teased kissing her lips, “And I figure I could join you. Save the water bill.”

He liked the way her cheeks turned pink and her eyes looking down; the morning sunlight peeked through the blinds making her usually brown eyes turn golden brown almost like honey. She kissed him back and got herself out of the bed taking her dress with her, “Do you um have like a shirt I could wear instead of me wearing this? It will be freezing outside.”

“Uh sure yeah take your pick, there might be some leggings from the last time I had company.”

“I’m not wearing Mrs Wheeler’s clothes.”

“You know I have never even met her right? It was someone else.” He rolled his eyes walking over to the dresser seeing her checking out his ass in the mirror, “Whatever it is, I'm sure you’ll make it look better. You may even like the colour pink.”

She made a gagging sound, “Please I’ll never be a bubblegum bitch.” She picked out his basketball shirt and groaned taking the bright pink leggings out of his closet, “I’ll be sure you never have these here again.”

“I’m sure you’ll make them look better.” He chuckled, pulled her close and kissed her shoulder, she giggled leaning against his hold around her “You want to wear my shirt to smell like me? Prove everyone you’re mine.”

“I’m not yours, not till the second date.”

“Breakfast counts.” He chuckled before he picked an outfit for himself and tossed his dirty ones in the laundry bin.

He poked his head out of the bedroom listening for any sign of Neil then stepped down the hall before glancing back at Quinn. She followed him to the bathroom where he locked the door to keep Max from coming in and grabbed a towel; she pulled the shirt she wore to cover her naked body. He turned on the hot water waiting for the temperature to adjust. He pulled the curtain back letting her in first before following playfully slapping her ass causing her gasp and pushed him; he kissed her under the hot water and placed his hand over her hips. Billy tangled his fingers in her hair watching the remains of her hair colour drip down the drain; she rested her hand over his chest gripping his shoulders. Reaching for the shampoo and started cleaning herself up; Billy awkwardly having to move around for her to have some room. Shower room really could not fit two people but they made it work switching back and forth. After a while they dried off; Quinn took a hair tie that most likely belonged to Max not that she wore her hair back much anyone. He started seeing her fingers move around making her damp hair into a French braid without looking in the mirror. He changed his clothes and didn’t feel up to making his hair look the way it did last night; his curls would appear just not as styled and product to make them obvious. His basketball shirt looked big on her stopping at her upper thighs.

“No Aqua net?” She chuckled as he threw his towel at her, “I saw it on your dresser is that what you used to make them curls pretty?”

“Shut up or I’ll change my mind about feeding you.” He took the towels as they left the bathroom.

“What about breakfast? You don’t coo-oh…”

Billy silently cursed to himself when Max stood outside of the bathroom; her red hair was messy from just waking up and her pyjamas crumbled from moving around in bed. It was Saturday and if both parents were out that meant he had to baby-sit Max who at thirteen really didn’t need a goddamn baby sitter. His eyes narrowed at her as she flashed a smile that told him if he did not take her with them then Neil would find out why there was a girl with him early in the morning and that he showed up late again.

“Fuck…” he mumbled under his breath before introducing the two, “Quinn this is my step sister Max, Max this is Quinn. She’s a friend.”

Max glanced up and down at Quinn, “Sure doesn’t look like a friend, you know there are hotels for those kinds of friends.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “Smart idea for next time.”

He tossed his car keys at Quinn, “ start the car, we’ll be out at five.”

She eyed him before catching the keys and headed out the door. He turned his attention to Max roughly shoving her into the bathroom, “If you tell Neil-” he gripped her chin roughly, “If he finds out that I had a girl over and stayed out late because of your goddamn mouth I’ll break that board of yours and make your ass walk home in the winter. Do you understand?”

Max lost the cocky expression quickly as Billy lost his cool; her blue eyes watered up and winced when he gripped harder.

“I understand…” she mumbled avoiding his death stare, “I won’t say anything… I swear I won’t tell him.”

——————————————————————————————

At the diner, the three of them sat in a booth awkwardly Billy annoyed that Max had messed with the radio on their way. Normally he would have slapped her for even thinking she could get away with that but he didn’t want Quinn to see how he treated Max. She was nursing a cup of coffee with a bunch of sugar and creamer; Max had orange juice with water while Billy had his usual black coffee. His fingers wrapped around the hot ceramic cup; the waitress that was serving them was pretty and kept eyeing him while handing their food to them. Quinn grabbed her plates; two eggs, bacon, and French toast. Max had her usual pancakes and sausage links while Billy had a big meal with pancakes, eggs, bacon with hash browns.

Quinn took a bite of her food glancing and the two of them, “You know Jonathan and Will talk more than you two, and they’re siblings.”

Billy grunted swallowing a bite, “That’s because they are siblings. Shit bird is not; we both made it clear there is no brotherly sister bonding moment. Been that way for a few years I like to keep it that way.” He glared as Max returned the look.

“You know Will?” Max asked, “Zombie boy or whatever the kids call him. He’s cool…”

“Yeah, I’ve known Will for a long time, his brother is my best friend. Will is jumpy but I can’t blame him, after last year.” She frowned about how much Will had changed from being the nerdy goofy sort of shy boy to being a shell of what he had once been.

“His friends are weird but they’re better than anyone else I’ve met in this crappy town.” Max took a bite, “I enjoy hanging out with them at the arcade.”

“Well then, I’ll probably see you, I go there with them sometimes if I’m staying at the Byer house.”

“Do you play?”

“Oh, the air hockey and zombie shooting game, I have good aim.”

The rest of breakfast went to small talk between everyone but Max and Billy not that he ever had much to say; he hated those nerds that Max hung out with. He paid for the meal and drove back to Quinn’s house seeing the car from the other night gone meaning her mother had taken off again; the look of relief shown on Quinn’s face with a small smile and shoulders relaxed. He parked the car and got out to open her side; she pushed her glasses up to her face and glanced up at him when she unlocked the door. He leaned against the door frame taking one last drag of his cigarette he had been smoking since leaving the diner.

“So I’ll see you Monday morning?” He asked, “As in me coming to pick you up and take you back home?”

“Two dates and a free ride to school, what is my birthday?” She placed her hand on his chest touching the necklace around his neck.

“Well, I will need that shirt back eventually, not that it doesn’t look better on you. Breakfast with my step sister doesn’t count as a date. Neil and Susan are having a date night this weekend but shouldn’t be out late. How about we go somewhere? I don’t have to take any classes at the Y so I’ll be free.”

“You take classes at the Y? Billy Hargrove, I had no idea that you were such a help to the youth community.”

He had a part-time job working at the local Y with the small kids teaching them swimming lessons; it kept him away from Neil. Billy pulled her close to him and kept his hand on her hip, “You sure she isn’t home? I can force Max to follow us around all day if needed.”

“Her car isn’t here Billy; I’ll be okay besides I’m going to most likely need to clean up whatever mess she made. I’ll see later. Should get Max home before she complains about how long you’re taking too long standing here like some romantic fool.”

“Fool for you maybe,” He smirked and kissed her, “if she shows up though… you know where I live I don’t care what time it is. My window is always unlocked if you need to slip in.”

“Thanks Hargrove but we both know how to hide from those that hurt us. I’ll be okay, really.” She patted his cheek and pushed her door open, “Thank you for…. everything. See you at school.” She headed inside and shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early New Years!!!!!!!!


	11. And all I do is sit and think about you If I knew what you'd do

** **

**Chapter Eleven: And all I do is sit and think about you  
If I knew what you'd do**

Quinn wrapped her legs around Billy’s hips while his warm hands rested in the back pockets of her jeans squeezing her ass while their tongues tasted each other; mint with the faint taste of his cigarette and cherry from her chapstick. He looked up at her when she pulled away to get some air. Neither of them had kept away from each other since their date. It surprised her to find him waiting outside her house Monday morning with some flowers and coffee; he took her to school and to first class by that point they were all everyone in the senior class talked about. Being called his girlfriend was not something she had gotten used to, but it had been better than being local drunks’ daughter. Jonathan gave her sour looks when they passed each other; the pair had not been around each other since Friday and Quinn didn’t call him after telling him everything. The first time that they did not share personal information; she hardly knew about Nancy and frankly did not care to know about what the Wheeler girl and her best friend were doing while she spent time away from him. She missed his company but knew for now some time apart would be better for the both of them while they figure out their recently established relationships. Her mother thankfully had been sleeping off her hang over all Saturday and Sunday, leaving Quinn alone again with cash on the kitchen counter to get groceries.

“Do you have to watch the kid? Can’t you just bail? He will probably end up hanging out with his nerdy friends, anyway.” Billy mumbled touching her bottom lip with his thumb, “I would much rather keep you busy in the back of my car… maybe take a drive somewhere… private.”

“I’m getting paid for it and I know he’ll end up hanging out with Mike and Lucas, probably Max too but mom didn’t give me enough and we both know what she’s doing with the extra money grandma sent.”

He sighed leaning his hips into her teasing, “But I’ll be so lonely and it’s an excuse to get out of studying for that English test.”

“It’s a book report, and all you have to do is read the book.” She poked his chest, “I would only distract you and doing that with your hips… will only make me think of this weekend.” Her hands slid down to his hard on stroking him over the denim jeans.

“ _ Peaches _ -Jesus do not do that.” He grabbed her hands, “You will drive me insane with how good your hands are baby.”

“Are we going to a hotel this time? Not that spending time with Max was fun, but I was hoping to sleep in a little more and enjoy you without the fear of Neil catching us.”

“Yeah, I already have the room booked. You and I spending two nights with no one to bother us; I was thinking maybe catch a late movie and some dinner. Nothing too crazy, I’m sorry about making you leave through the window. I don’t know what he would do if you met you.”

“Well, I can’t imagine meeting him while being covered in hickeys and my clothes being a mess is ideal.” She chuckled touching his chin, “I’ll call you when I get home okay?”

He sighed, leaning his head back, “all right… go on.”

She kissed him before he opened the door and let her out, slapping her ass playfully before turning the radio on loud and drove off. Her face flushed watching the car leave before going over to the front porch picking up the rock that had the key in it and got inside the house. Quinn helped herself to make a quick sandwich and took a handful of chips; she sat down on the couch flicking on the television. She glanced up at the small note on the table while chewing on her food with instructions to feed the cat and check on the lizard in Dustin’s room. The money better be worth wasting her time watching Dustin because without the party with him, entertainment would hear him going on about some stupid science project.

Quinn would have probably helped Billy with his book report since she and Jonathan barely spoke since making things official with Billy. He had Nancy to keep him busy; he only spoke to Quinn when asking for a pencil in class. She missed her best friend but knew eventually they will be back to their normal selves. She would talk to Joyce whenever she was downtown and learned about Will missing school lately because of not feeling good and hoped he would feel better soon. The weekend came and went with some band practice; she avoided her mom back to working and hiding out in the back seat of out-of-town truckers.

She left a bit of money for food but not enough and that is why Quinn got stuck feeding Dustin’s cat and weird looking lizard that seemed to hide from the heat lamp. She had a bad feeling deep in her stomach as she watched it eat a little of raw meat; it moved in her direction, letting out a growling noise.

“Weird…” She mumbled before bending down to pet the cat, “your owner has a weird taste in pets. At least you’re cute.”

After an hour of watching soap operas and finishing her math homework. Quinn stretched out on the couch and drifted off before the door opened, making her jolt seeing Dustin. She sat up and cracked her back before walking over to him, “Hey you know school was over about twenty minutes after I got here, what was the holdup?”

“I was with the party, Will isn’t doing too well and I might know why-what are you doing here?”

“Your mom was out doing chores, she asked me to make sure you’re okay. Also, I needed the extra cash, but I would love to hear how you and everyone around Will know so much about what is wrong with him.” She folded her arms over her chest.

Dustin stared at her panicked before clearing his throat, “I got to check on Darth.”

She followed him down the hall before stopping in his bedroom as Dustin pulled the blanket off his cage, seeing the glass broken. Her eyes wide hearing something being chewed on; Dustin made a face and confused noise holding a larger shed of skin with mucus dripping off the cage and the skin. They exchanged a look seeing blood stains and orange fur; Quinn jumped and grabbed Dustin’s shoulder when they moved closer, seeing the once decent size lizard looking thing being much… much bigger than the glass cage it previously lived inside. Now Darth was big as the cat. It was eating almost like a hyena.

“Du- “She jumped when the thing’s mouth opened like a flower petal with rows of tiny teeth, “FUCK!”

He grabbed her hand and rushed out of his bedroom slamming the door right as his mom showed up with groceries, “Mom! You’re back! Uhhh have you seen the cat?” Quinn stared in shock at how quick he had lied to his mom; who was clueless and surprised about the cat comment “Quinn said she didn’t come inside for her food?”

“What? She always comes in for food… I’ll try to use treats, maybe she’s out in the woods.” She put her things down and grabbed the treat bag with a toy.

Quinn felt her stomach twist and her sandwich wanting to go back up; the cat was dead being food for whatever the fuck that thing Dustin called a pet. She watches his mom walk outside calling out the name and baby talking hoping it will bring the animal out of hiding.

“You’re going to make your poor mom look for that cat knowing it’s being hyena’d in your bedroom?!” She harsh whispered, “Why didn’t you just tell her the truth?”

“That my lizard is a creature from another dimension and ate my cat? Yes Quinn, tell me how is that going to work out?”

She looked baffled before nodding, “Okay, okay you’re right bad idea… but how the hell are we going to get the evidence? Oh, my god… I will get sick.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super super sorry about how late this is getting out; I had other ideas for this chapter and each time I tried to force myself to do it things just weren't coming out of my hands. So I had to take a break because the writers block was hitting me hard and I didn't wanna think about giving this story up. So I decided to final start the ball rolling on the science fiction and show bits of the fic. Thanks to anyone that comments and those that stuck it out a huge thank you for waiting. Love you all  
Image credit goes to the lovely @hoegrove on tumblr


	12. No More Mr Nice Guy pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Racism and abuse

** **

**Chapter Twelve: No More Mr Nice Guy Pt 1**

Billy wrapped the towel around his hips and headed out of the shower; steam coming off his skin and the scent of his body wash lingered as he left the bathroom. He glanced at Max’s cracked bedroom door, seeing her sulking in bed with her radio playing. He had gotten into it with her when he picked her up from school, seeing that boy Lucas talking to her. He didn’t like the idea at all, not just for the colour of his skin. The way Max stared at him with heart eyes and him touching her tenderly like they’re in some kind of relationship. Neil would never let that happen; Billy had to keep Max away from the boy so Max wouldn’t have to face Neil’s rage about mixing races. He remembered growing up they lived next to a family and they were nice; their kids played with Billy and helped him with basketball, made him fall in love with sport, showed him how to sneak out of the house without being caught. Neil found out because Billy hadn’t been careful because of the pot and beer he had in his system. He received a few new cigarette burns and busted lip for smart mouthing and neglecting to sneak in; those kids heard Billy have the shit kicked out of him and told their parents. It contributed to Billy getting into more trouble and protective service poking their heads where it didn’t belong. He knew Max was friends with the boy and probably more than just friends; he just didn’t want Max to get harmed by Neil or learn what a broken heart felt like at thirteen. 

Neil and Susan were running late by three hours; he made Max eat some leftovers that Susan said was there for them to heat for dinner. He called Quinn back to let her know that he would get her a little later; she seemed okay about it and sounded in a rush, most likely deciding on an outfit. He needed to get her some colours in her wardrobe if she had a hard time deciding on her mostly black and white clothes.

He only had to watch Max a little longer before his date with Quinn; he could not wait to hide away with her at the hotel for the weekend. They agreed to catch a movie before going to their room; he wanted to look perfect for her. His hair extra curly since his mullet grew out he had better choices for styling; the red shirt she always liked to wear in bed. He turned his music on loud and fixed his hair; adding all the products to make sure it withstood any action but still enough to let Quinn run her fingers through. Billy didn’t notice Lucas had arrived and snuck Max out from her bedroom window; his mind too busy thinking about his date. His music blared, blocking out the sound of Neil and Susan arriving back home; Susan calling for her daughter looking around the house to find the redhead girl nowhere inside only the sound of metal music behind her step son's bedroom door.

Billy added extra cologne to his skin and double checked his hair before turning to the side, seeing his ass looked amazing as always in his favourite pair of blue jeans. He smiled, lighting up his cigarette before the door suddenly knocked on.

“Billy?” Susan’s voice broke through the sound of music, “I’m a little busy here Susan.”

“Open the door! Right now!” Neil’s irritated tone made Billy curse under his breath and crushed the cigarette into the ashtray before turning around seeing Susan’s worried expression and opened the bedroom door.

“What’s wrong?” He asked annoyed at the fact they were not a couple hours late but three making all his plans get set back.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Neil asked walking into his room; he glanced at Billy up and down as if Billy should know what was going on.

“Because I don’t know.”

“We can’t find Maxine.” Susan spoke, her voice filled with worry, always concerned about Max but never concerned about Billy.

“And her window is open.” Neil added with a glare.

_ Shitbird _ Billy thought as he turned his head away trying to not think about strangling his step sister for fucking up his night.

“Where is she?”

Billy frowned knowing he would pay for not keeping an eye out on Max, he let out a soft mumble “I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” Neil let out a not amused chuckle and stepped forward while Billy moved away to get his leather jacket.

“I don’t know, maybe she went out to the arcade or something. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Billy knew Max was most not going to be at the arcade because it was late at night; closed for the night but hoped Neil could be fooled. Neil was not drunk or even buzzed from a couple beers; someone not the fool around with the temper he had sober.

“You were supposed to watch her.”

Billy stared at his closet wall while putting his arms through the sleeves, “Yeah Dad I was… you guys were three hours late- “He didn’t care where the fuck Max was at this point because her leaving meant Billy had to take her punishment, “and I have a date.” He adjusted the collar and moved his hair, “I’m sorry Dad.”

“So that’s why you’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror like some faggot instead of watching your sister.” Neil glared, crossing his arms.

Billy felt the spark of rage, “I have been looking after her all week dad! If she wants to run off, then that’s her problem! She’s thirteen years old, and she doesn’t need a full-time babysitter.” He turned off his radio fed-up with the bullshit, “She’s not my sister!”

A bold choice of words that came out the wrong time; Neil suddenly shoved Billy against the wall, keeping him pinned down like all the times before. Billy stood still waiting for the first strike; his blue eyes staring at Neil’s he could have easily knocked him backwards and strike first but Neil knew how to make Billy feel like a kid-a scared dog being caught in a corner. Unknowingly feeling a surge of anger settle in his stomach; his fist clenching with the want of turning Neil’s face into dented on with swollen eyes and a broken nose. The sound of both men breathing heavily filled the room before Neil relaxed his face.

“What did we talk about?”

Billy should have answered quickly but Neil was not in a mood to wait a couple seconds; he felt Neil’s fist against his jaw and a flash a white before the familiar black spots appeared in his vision. The sharp pain from him using his ring hand; Billy forced himself to look back at his father. Neil had not beaten up on Billy in some time; the smirk on his face unseen by Susan showed the thrill he had of beating his son.

“What did we talk about?” He repeated as his face inched closer, fingers gripped his jaw.

“Respect and Responsibility…” Billy said as his eyes burned.  _ Fuck, do not cry in front of him.  _

“That’s right… now apologise to Susan.”

Billy did not take his eyes off Neil who stood waiting, “I’m sorry Susan…”

“Neil really it’s okay-“

“No! It is not okay! Nothing about his behaviour is okay.” He poked his finger at his chest before pulling away enough to let Billy feel a little safe, a warning that they were not finished “But he will make up for it. He will call whatever whore he is seeing tonight… and cancel their date. Then he will find his sister like the good, kind, respecting brother he is.” He turned to Billy, “isn’t that right, Billy?”

A single tear slipped out thinking of everything Neil would do to him when he got home from getting Max; a few cigarette burns, kicking his stomach till he passed out, or dragging him by the hair to the bathroom to hack his hair off again. Billy should have worn a different earring; Neil could have ripped it out and thrown it at Billy after a good beating. Billy fucking hated him for how he made Billy feel so small and so scared of being hurt with just a simple tone or a stare that sent chills down his spine and break out in a sweat. Quinn had only seen old scars and healed bruises, never the full extent of what his dad’s hands and steel-toed boots could inflict onto Billy’s skin.

“Isn’t that right?!”

Billy jumped at the shout, “Ye-Yes sir…”

Neil rubbed his face and glanced over at him, head tilted with an unsure expression, “I’m sorry what? I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes Sir.” Billy said a little louder before Neil looked satisfied and walked away, Susan moved to avoid being in the crossfire following him out. Billy threw his cologne bottle and cursed when tears slipped down his face, hearing the door shut gently. He bent down gripping his hair and bit down on his lip; heart racing and felt sick to his stomach. He took a few deep breaths as tears continued to fall while he made his phone call to Quinn, who didn’t pick up the phone. He grabbed his car keys and practically ran out the door to avoid anything being thrown towards him for not picking the pace.

His first place had been the arcade just to be safe but the parking lot cleared and lights off in the building; Sinclair’s house his second choice and his mother had been kind enough to give Wheelers address to him. The nice house with the last remains of Halloween and some thanksgiving ones in the front window. He popped a mint in his mouth chewing on it as he made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell expecting to see one of the little shits or Nancy. Instead stood a woman in a deep purple bathrobe with her hair pulled up and wine stained lips; her cheeks flushed and brown eyes that looked like Mike’s checking him out. Now Billy had a thing for older women; they were experienced and knew what they wanted. Developed and had an appetite for men like Billy with their romance novels and hushed sexual thoughts only spoken about in book clubs over discussions about what to make their husbands for dinner. He knew she was Nancy’s mother; Quinn called him out a few days ago for staring at the woman in the grocery store.

“Oh-Hi.” He smirked glancing at her warm skin and cleavage reminding him of Quinn’s and the faint hint of body wash she used too, he would make sure Max paid for fucking his date night.

“Hi…”

“I didn’t realise Nancy had a sister, “he flirted leaning against the door and caused the older woman to blush even more and chuckled lightly “What’s so funny?”

“I’m Nancy’s mother...”

He pretended to act surprised, “What? No way… Mrs Wheeler.” 

“I’m sorry and you are?”

He held his hand out, taking hers gently, “Billy, Billy Hargrove.”

“You must be here for Nancy?”

He shook his head, “No, not my type. I’m actually here looking for my sister Max. She goes by Maxine, she’s been missing all day and I’m worried sick about her.” He had to earn a sympathetic look and made himself appear kind and caring older brother, “I thought she would be over at Lucas’s but she wasn’t so Mrs Sinclair said your place was the designated hang out.”

She opened the door, letting him inside; he noticed the husband sound asleep in the recliner with the television on low. He followed her into the large kitchen as she picked up a pen and notepad, “My house usually is but lately with their friend Will being sick they’ve been staying at his house. Now when you go out that way be careful it’s dark not a lot of street lights. Drive slow going down it’s a mostly dirt road.” She scribbled down the address, “And if you see Mike tell him to come home, it’s not safe out there this late at night to be playing.” 

“Always careful… you are a lifesaver you know that?” He finished the cookie she had offered him, “I should get going before my parents worry. See you around.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up for lack of updating and a longer chapter :)


	13. To be exposed where no one goes, where no one’s been When it all comes crashing...

** **

**Chapter Thirteen: To be exposed where no one goes, where no one’s been  
When it all comes crashing...**

Quinn paced around Jonathan’s house while Mike was talking about a tunnel and things that only sounded like a game of D&D. She witnessed creatures from another world slaughter scientist and Bob; her brain tried to wrap around the idea that Hawkin’s was not just a boring small town anymore. Hopper had a little girl named Eleven living with him in secret which explained why he suddenly didn’t let her visit at the cabin; he had to keep anyone from finding out about the girl with the strange powers. Everyone she thought she could trust lied to her; protecting her from the truth and to keep her from saying something. It felt like the ultimate betrayal especially from Jonathan. She thought she could tell her anything that hid everything about what really had happened to Will and Joyce knew about it too which made Quinn feel as if she didn’t matter. Will was like her little brother and she felt as if she knew nothing about him anymore. Shit, even Nancy was in on everything because Barb was dead; it hurt hearing the words being said despite her only knowing Barb in a couple classes. The girl was innocent as Will and only one of them came back from the ‘upside down’ world that it had trapped Will in the whole time he was missing. Now whatever was down there with Will; the voice from the shed coming out of Will was not the sweet naïve boy she had known all her life.

She was missing her date with Billy because of this; she wondered if he stood there waiting outside her house or if he got pissed off and left to find someone else to be his date for the weekend. Being on a date seemed better than being stuck inside the house with a bunch of kids waiting on instructions. Steve stood next to her, listening before he threw the rag over his shoulder.

“You heard Hopper we are safer here than trying to be the mystery team. This is more dangerous than last time.” He stared down at Mike, who groaned and complained.

“She was not even supposed to know anything.” He pointed at Quinn, “If Dustin had just turned in Darth like he should have instead of keeping him we could have kept her out of the loop.”

Quinn glared facing him, “And just how long do you think I would have been kept out of the loop? I’ve watched you all since you were kids and known Will longer than any of you. Do you think he would have hid it from me longer? Or Jonathan? I would have found out. You think seeing that thing eat Mews and having to play baseball with it was the way I wanted to find out? Because I didn’t. Shit, I’m not even supposed to be here! Yet here I am instead of. Go on a date like a normal teenager.”

“It would have kept you safe.” Mike said sitting down, “Max, and you did not need to put in this mess.”

“Well, we are and I know I haven’t known you guys or Will that long, but I care about him too. I don’t want the Mind Flayer to take him; everyone is risking being grounded or worse being out here. At this point I would rather get grounded than have my insides being outside.” 

“How could all of you lie to my face this whole time?” She stared at Steve, “This hurts more than when you pretended not to know me.” She felt her eyes water up, “The Byers are like the only family I have and Hopper hiding that girl from me… I would have understood. I thought they trusted me enough for that… and Barb…”

“Hey you know now and I’m sure Jonathan will make it up to you when this is all done. I only knew about it because those things nearly attacked us last year. Least Darth ate a cat and not a human like the others.” Steve touched her cheek, “I will give you a ride home and take blame if Billy gets upset with you.”

She almost went to protest about how bad of an idea that was; Billy disliked Steve for whatever male macho reason. Anytime Steve got brought up or mentioned Billy’s face would turn sour and would scowl as if Quinn was sleeping with him behind his back. Quinn would never admit to him she used to be with Steve and had slept with him after Tina’s Halloween party; she didn’t feel enjoy dealing with Billy’s rage over something that happened before they were in a relationship. Billy did not know where Jonathan lived so she could make some crap excuse being somewhere else, but she doubted Billy would believe that. Quinn half listened as Lucas and Mike talked about the lab filled with those dogs that killed Bob and other scientists. She couldn’t help but stare at the fridge holding a dead body of one of them inside; Dustin just had to be weird about not burying it like a dog, she would have been fine with burning it, maybe that would have helped her forget most of the day’s events or a whole bottle of wine. Steve rubbed her shoulder before she brushed him off and helped clean up the mess Dustin made to put that thing inside; the kids still went on about the girl.

“The chief will protect her.” Lucas defends as Max rolled her eyes.

“Yeah,” She picked up some glass, “like she needs protection.”

Steve sighed, already annoyed with the bricking, Mike and Lucas always butted heads about everything while still keeping their friendship intact. “Listen dude, look if the couch says to play the game then you execute it.”

“Are you seriously going to use a sports reference?” Quinn raised an eyebrow throwing old food in the trash can, “this isn’t a game Steve.”

“This isn’t some stupid sports games, okay? We’re not even in the game, we’re on the bench.”

Quinn nodded, “He has a point.”

Steve stares being caught on the spot, “Right-uh so my point is… right yeah we’re on the bench there’s nothing we can do.” He moved the rag off him while Dustin gave him a look.

“That’s not entirely true… I mean demodogs have a hive mind when they run away from the bus something called them away.”

“And if we get their attention-“

“We can draw them from the lab.” Max interrupted while Mike seemed to be connecting dots in his mind.

“We can clear a path to the gate.”

Steve stared as if everyone grew a second head, “And then we’re all going to die.”

“Well, that is one point of view.” Dustin said as Steve shook his head, “No that isn’t a point of view, it’s a fact, Quinn?”

“I don’t like dying. So no one is leaving this house.”

No one in the party seemed to care about that with a plan in the making; Mike followed a path and showing everyone where they would need to go to open the gate. While Steve and her both kept interrupting them because there was no way they would let a bunch of teenagers face off monsters alone. The chance of making it out alive seemed too low; she had no desire being anywhere around those things again. The sound that they made and the sound of them chewing into Bob made her sick. She shook her head staring at Steve hoping he would put his foot down since the kids had already dragged both them down.

“Hey! Hey! No! No way am I letting you guys go. No.”

“But-“

“No, No, No buts I promised to keep you shit heads safe, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing. We are staying here on the bench until the starting team does their job. Does everyone understand?”

“This isn’t a stupid sports game.”

“I said, does everyone understand that? I need a yes.”

Before anyone could answer the sound of a car roaring and everyone went up to the window expecting to see Hopper and them returning but Quinn saw the front licence plate of Billy’s car. Heavy metal music blared from the speakers; Max and Quinn glanced at each other with matching expressions.

_ Oh Shit _

“That’s my brother… he-he can’t know I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry a lot of this is mostly from the show but kinda can't put my own twist all the way just yet till the next chapter. I wanted to know what do you the readers expect from Quinn and Billy's relationship post season 2 or things you would like to see? Cause after the next few chapters I'l be doing some time jumps before Summer of 85. 
> 
> And I'm possibly....very possibly thinking about doing a Lost Boys Vampire AU with Billy :) but let me know what you think first okay???


	14. No More Mister Nice Guy pt 2

**Chapter Fourteen: No More Mister Nice Guy pt 2**

Billy pulled up in front of the Byer’s house, seeing the lights on inside; someone home with the cars parked out front along with Steve’s fancy new car he had been flashing also parked. Billy parked and got out of the car as Steve appeared out of the door. Max had to be here, there was nowhere else for her to be. Billy had to find her and drag her home to deal with his punishment; Neil would be certain to use the belt this time to make his whole body ache and make the rough seats in class feel enjoy stinging needles into his skin. The excuses he had to think up to avoid Quinn, to keep her from seeing what Neil can do with his hands and a few other things. A slap from her mother did not compare to the damage Neil was itching at home to inflect on him. He took a deep breath, dragging himself outside of the car and the unlit cigarette between his lips; Billy had smoked half a pack already out of nerves and hopes the nicotine could give a rush and numb the pain for later. Steve stood on the front porch with his arms crossed over his chest; back straighten out with his hair still looking perfect. Billy felt his anger settle in his chest, Steve would be here to be the goddamn hero and the cream in every girls pants. He heard Max mention him a couple times about how he drove some kids around town to wherever they needed to be; a damn babysitter that every parent would want watching their kids. He had the once King of the school’s crown nearly in his grips with the way he humiliated Steve in the locker room after a game; Billy had him to the ground and taunted him about losing his touch with the game. If Neil had been there to see Billy winning repeatedly, then maybe his blows would have been less. This time he would show every one of those little shits who was the new King of Hawkins. He would strip Steve of everything, not like a few punches, and some blood hurt anyone.

“Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?” He asked leaning against the car with a large smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t cream your pants.” Steve stepped off the porch and walked over to Billy.

“What are you doing here amigo?” He asked as he lit a cigarette and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it into the front seat.

“I could ask you the same thing... amigo, seriously what are you doing here?”

“I’m out here looking for my stepsister. A little birdy told me she would be around here.”

Steve stared at him looking confused but Billy could see through the bullshit, “Huh really? Well, I don’t know her, and she isn’t here. So maybe you should go somewhere else?”

“Really? Small redhead and a bit of a bitch?”

“Yeah sorry don’t ring a bell, sorry, buddy.”

Billy hated liars, reminded him of all the times his mother lied to him to his face and over the phone; the promise of being away from Neil and being with her to catch waves. Now Steve stood there like superman acting like Billy would just turn around and leave to find Max somewhere else; he knew Max was inside that house and if he had to drag her with a busted lip or couple bruises he would.

He glanced up at Steve annoyed at the time being wasted talking, “You know I don’t know this whole situation Harrington is giving me the hibby jibbies.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“My thirteen-year-old sister goes missing all day and I find her with you in a stranger’s house. And you lie to me about it.”

Steve chuckled looking at him, angering Billy more with him finding any of this assuming. “Were you dropped too many times as a child? I don’t know what you don’t understand about what I just said. She’s not here.”

“Then who is that?” He pointed behind him. Billy could see Max staring at them from the window; he also glimpsed blue green hair in the light reflection. Quinn also hid inside the house with all the kids so not only did his step sister have to give him trouble now, his girlfriend was involved in the situation to see him at his worst. He heard Steve curse as the figures inside the house quickly disappeared. 

“Listen- “Billy shoved Steve to the ground glaring down at him as some ashes from his cigarette fell on his face, “fuck…”

“I told you to plant your feet.” He kicked him in the stomach before walking towards the house and opened the door causing it to hit the wall, “Well… well... well… Lucas Sinclair what a surprise.”

Quinn starred as the kids backed away from Billy; Max looked like she was about to cry when the door slammed and Lucas stared back at Billy, scared of what he had planned. From what she learned the kids were not scared of monsters from another world but human monsters were a different story. The expression on Billy’s face appeared unrecognizable to her he looked nothing like the guy she had been dating the past few weeks; his bad boy image replaced with someone who wanted to cause violence. Reminded her of the many times her mom would stand in front of her as a kid; cold and emotionless only wanting to destroy things in her path. She stood next to Max, ready to protect her if Billy went after her first before Lucas. She had seen Billy being a bully to some people, but that was usually harmless threats and shoving people into lockers.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him, Max?” Billy said in a dark voice.

“Go away Billy.” Max said trying to keep herself together in front of her friends and Quinn as Billy got closer to her and on her level so Max saw no one but him.

“You disobeyed me… you know what happens when you disobey me.”

“Billy- “She got cut off, “I break things.”

Billy suddenly grabbed Lucas by the shirt, shoving him into the wall; his knuckles white and his jaw clenched ready to beat the shit out of him. She imagined herself being Lucas being dragged into the wall repeatedly as the kids and Max protested while being too scared to move; she saw not only herself but a smaller version of Billy being cornered into the wall by Neil. She went to go over there was no way she could just stand there letting Lucas; an innocent kid is rough handled by her boyfriend though she questioned the relationship the moment he laid his hands on Lucas. Max grabbed her hand shaking her head, “Don’t he’ll lash out on anyone when he’s like this-Billy stop please!”

“Get off of me!” Lucas attempted to push back.

“Since Maxine won’t listen to me, maybe you will? You stay away from her.” He shoved him harder, “Stay! Away from her.” He threatens louder, making Lucas jump. “Do you hear me?”

“I said get off me!” Lucas kicked him in the sack.

Billy cursed and stumbled back glaring at him, “You’re so dead Sinclair!”

Quinn heard Steve come back inside the house making his way towards Billy, “Steve-No let me-let me talk to him- “She knew it would be a lost cause when Steve brushed her off and turned Billy around, knocking him back a bit with a punch. She watched a smile form on Billy’s face at the attack; he had wanted a shuffle with Steve for some time and always had issues with Steve who did nothing wrong. Billy had a jealous streak with Harrington but Quinn always ignored him complaining about Steve cause she thought nothing would come of it; now they were in the same room with emotions and tension in the air thick enough to choke on.

She wrapped her arms around the kids, backing them away, her hands gently on Lucas’s face. “Are you okay?”

He nodded in her hold before Max pulled him closer to her, “We gotta get him out of here before they come back.”

Billy cackled wiping his nose, “Looks like you got some fire in you after all huh Harrington; I’ve been waiting to meet this King Steve everyone has been telling me so much about.”

Steve stared at him pissed off, “Get out. No one wants you here and you are making yourself look like an idiot in front of Quinn.” He motioned to her “Get out and take her with you before you make us both do something we'll regret.”

Billy glanced over at Quinn with a mean look, “She’s not supposed to be here. Wondered why you didn’t answer the phone.”

“Billy-I’m sorry I-“

“You think you have everything figured out, but if you realized the reason Quinn likes to hang out with me so much is because she knows how good I fuck her.”

“Steve! Seriously?! Now isn’t the-“

Quinn had no time to react or speak with Billy’s hand swinging at Steve; who got the upper hand again punching Billy a couple times and shoved him into the kitchen. Billy laughed as he grabbed a plate smashing it against Steve’s head; she saw blood drip off his forehead as a piece cut him. Billy never let Steve get another hit in as he continued to beat on his; Steve tried to throw a swing, but Billy saw him first and took another hit into Steve’s face. He laughed again and shoved Steve to the floor, kicking him so hard that Steve slid on the living room floor. He got on top of Steve repeatedly hitting him across the face; blood smearing on Steve’s skin and Billy’s knuckles. Billy didn’t see Steve anymore underneath him; he saw Neil under him, laughing. He glared hitting harder and harder at him ignoring the sound of a nose breaking and jaw being dislocated; his knuckles throbbed as he continued to beat in the man's face who always made him feel small and took everything away from him. He hated Neil with every fiber of his body; he wanted him dead and buried in an unmarked grave to rot in hell alone. He wanted Neil to feel every pain that he ever inflicted on his body; to let him know how Billy felt for years.

Quinn glanced at the syringe on the counter while everyone was shouting for Steve to fight back and screaming at Billy to stop; her eyes met with Max and nodded as the young redhead took the cap off. Max took off running at Billy and stuck the needle into his neck; pushing the plunger down, injecting him with the sedative they used on Will. Billy stopped his attack on Steve, turning around feeling something in his neck; he ripped it out of his skin and looked at Max while the world blurred around him.

“What the hell is this?” He stared before his hand went numb and dropped the empty container, “What did you- “the surrounding sounds sounded distorted and he stumbled back before hitting the floor. He giggled at the feeling of being high as the room spin a few moments.

Max grabbed the baseball bat Steve had used earlier and held it tight, looking down at Billy, “You stay away from me and my friends. Do you understand?”

“Screw you.”

She slammed the bat between his legs, “Say it! Say you understand! Say it!”

Billy could barely keep his head up, “I understand…”

Quinn watched as Billy passed out from the drugs as Max put the bat away and grabbed his keys from his pocket, “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose been giving this story comments ect! This will be my last update for a few days I'm going to be drinking this weekend having some adult time finally! so I will see you all in the next one :D


	15. I've learned to lose you, can't afford to

** **

**Chapter Fifteen: I've learned to lose you, can't afford to**

_ Quinn stared at Billy as he came around after being injected. He twitched a little in his hands and his face as his brain woke up; she stared at the injection mark as black lines appeared around the area, traveling across the skin like his veins were changing colours. They destroyed the phone. She had no way of calling for an ambulance and she did not understand how to drive so taking Steve’s car was out of the question besides his keys were with him. She felt his hand grip her arm as his blue eyes opened staring at her scared a moment before turning onto his side and throwing up black liquid; it looked like charcoal, and smelled like something died inside Billy’s stomach. She heard him struggling to breathe as he continued to vomit on the floor until the black turned into normal spit, dripping out of his mouth as he dry heaved and gagged. Billy rolled onto his back again looking miserable as if he caught the flu; pale with his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy from the nonstop spewing up his guts. Any mark he had on his skin faded and his veins returned to normal blue; he weakly wiped his mouth as he recognized his surroundings. _

_ _

_ “What-What happened? Why are we-Where the fuck is Max?” He sat up glaring at her, “Did you let them go?” _

_ _

_ “Byer’s house and you threaten the life of a kid, you beat up Steve and Max is with her friends, I’m sure they’ll be back soon. Should you see a doctor for that?” She pointed at where he had vomited instead of seeing black gunk on the floor it was just what looked like leftover food and other stomach contents, “I thought-” _

_ _

_ “I will be dead if I don’t come back with her-shit it’s been two hours! Quinn! Why did you let her go?! Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I don’t come home with her? Neil he’s going to-” _

_ _

_ Before he could finish, the group came back with everyone; Will looked back to normal sweaty, but he seemed okay. Hopper and the girl came back. Billy grabbed the keys to his car from Max and dragged her out of the house. Quinn followed them as Billy ordered her to get in the car too; she grabbed her purse and sat in the passenger seat while Max started crying in the back seat. She flinched as Billy turned around and shouted at Max to quit before peeling out of the driveway. They filled the car ride with Billy breathing heavily trying to control his anger while Max silently cried and sniffled; he dropped Quinn off without a word. She felt guilty for leaving Max alone with him; she wondered what pain he had put Max through. Billy was scared about going home as much as Max was; Neil would beat him up for being late at bringing Max home. Quinn knew Monday morning Billy wouldn’t be in school, and if he was, then she wouldn’t see him until class. _

_ _

_ She tossed and turned all night in bed, unable to sleep due to everything that happened in one night. Her relationship with Billy after seeing everything he had done overnight. She never saw Billy get so angry before and what he did to Steve, Lucas, and Max. He had no right to act the way he had. Her mother abused her all her life. She didn’t want him to lash out on her the way he did towards them. _

_ _

It had been over a week since everything happened; Steve’s face healed and Jonathan started coming around again. She barely spoke to Billy and ignored his phone calls; their relationship just barely starting placed on hold after everything Billy had done that night. She was running in gym class because the teacher wanted to get their outdoor activities done before winter; the cold morning air hit her thighs and made her lungs ache. Quinn kept her inhaler inside the fanny pack she got for her birthday from her grandmother; she ran around the track blocking out the other students as she went past the auto class as the garage area opened seeing Billy with grease on his pants and white shirt. His eye healed from Neil hitting him and his nose didn’t appear swollen, he still had a slight limp from getting knocked down she heard from Max that Neil did a real number on Billy’s body not wanting to get in trouble with children services but enough for Billy to have a reminder.

The knot that formed in her stomach when his blue eyes caught her staring when she ran another lap; she knew that they had to talk or eventually he would think they were over and she still did not understand if they should have been together. They moved so fast from teasing each other to sleeping together within only a couple weeks, but he made her laugh and made her feel safe whenever they drove all night to keep away from their abusive parents. She mentioned him to her grandmother and supposed to invite him to Thanksgiving, but the way he made her fear of what would happen if he ever lost his cool with her. Quinn went through her whole life being someone’s punching bag from her loveless mother; she did not need to learn what it felt being harmed by someone she lo-liked.

He stood at the bleachers when she ran another lap; looking over her shoulder to be sure the teacher didn’t notice her not following her other classmates. Standing in front of him before Billy gently took her arm, pulling her toward the steps hiding from the teacher.

“Hey… I uh had been trying to call you….” He mumbled taking a cigarette out “seems to be at the wrong time because no one’s been answering.”

“And what would we talk about Billy? Would we talk about our next date? Billy, you cannot possibly think things would just go back to normal? You hurt Steve almost sent him to the hospital and threatened the lives of innocent kids including Max!” She hit his chest, “What kind of reason could you possibly give to where this makes you the good guy?”

“You don’t think I don’t know that I fucked up? I would get the shit beat out of me and I fucking did because I let Max sneak out, I was late bringing her back, and for losing to Max knocking me out with whatever she injected into me. I lost it with Harrington-I didn’t even see him as Steve the hair anymore, I saw my dad and all I wanted to do was make him pay for making me scared. I only saw Neil after the first punch, I wanted to be on top to show him-“

She grabbed his hand, seeing his jaw clench, “Billy… you hurt Steve and in front of the kids. You threaten Lucas. You are not your father, but you sure acted like him standing over someone when they’re weak. It was not like messing around with Steve during practice. I didn’t see you the man I saw hovering over bashing into Steve’s face… was not you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for letting you see me like that. I swear-I swear I would never do that to you-“He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers, “Quinn you have to believe me, I would never lay a hand on you.”

“We are not our parents… I want to believe that you won’t hurt me but right now… I just need some time to think about things, a couple days.” She whispered, rubbing the back of his neck as his hands rested on her lower back, “Billy…”

“I can’t lose you… please don’t leave me. Quinn, I am so sorry I won’t ever do that again.” He mumbled touching her chin, “You have to believe me.”

She stepped away from his gentle hold, “I need a few days. I’m sorry.”

Quinn stepped away from Billy and left him alone under the bleachers as she heard the whistle telling her gym was over. She jogged and used her inhaler before going to the locker room with the other girls; ignoring the other girls whispering about her. The scars on her body from the years of her mother abuse always on display without her clothes on; cuts over her ass from being beaten with the belt when she spilled milk one time as a kid. Old cigarette burns in some spots on her shoulders with some tiny cuts when her mom dragged her on the floor over a broken glass bottle of whatever she had been drinking. She washed her blue green hair as more of the colour came out; it had been awhile since she touched it up. Jonathan had offered to hang out a much-needed movie night; she would let him help her retouch her roots and stuff their stomachs with pizza. She dried off and got herself dressed throwing her hair up in a messy bun entering the hallway blending in with the crowd.

Jonathan was outside waiting on her outside with Nancy holding onto him as he’s talking about going to a show for Quinn’s band. Quinn stared at Nancy a few moments before the brown hair girl took the hint to say goodbye and headed towards one of her girlfriends. Quinn still had a distaste for the girl eventually they could become friends but for the time being she just wanted to keep her best friend to herself for a night without having to see them kissing or staring at each other like lost lovers meeting repeatedly. Jonathan rolled his eyes at her stare off with Nancy before getting into the car; she smiled, content hearing the Clash playing when the car started up.

The drive to the Byer house felt strange after seeing the damages repaired and seeing Steve get his face busted up; her stomach twisted remembering Billy and the black vomit. The strange growl noise he made before his eyes went back to normal. Those black lines all over his shoulder and neck up; the smell of the black liquid before everything seemed a nightmare. She thought maybe the stress from fighting monsters and running from them all night got to her. Quinn thought about asking Jonathan if he had noticed the black pile on the living room floor, but shook her head, trying to push the thought back.

“You okay?” Jonathan asked as they turned onto the dirt road, “Did you talk to Billy?”

“I’m fine sorry and uh yeah I talked to him… told him I needed a couple days to think things through, I’m glad that you wanted to hang out. I didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts or forgive him so easily because I know she messed up and I really need to think about whether I want this.”

Jonathan glanced at her, “You know that’s an easy answer. I saw how Steve looked when we all came back Quinn, imagine if that had been you he got upset with instead-“

“Jonathan, you don’t know what he’s been through. I know what he did was wrong and trust me I know it could have been me but it wasn’t.” She stared back at him annoyed, “I doubt he would have hurt me. He acted out because his Dad threatened to beat the shit out of him which he did; his dad is smart like my mom. They can cover whatever with clothes and some makeup.”

He didn’t say much after arriving at the house seeing Will and El sitting outside talking; their conversation ended when they noticed the car. Quinn still had no opinion on the girl besides some jealousy that Hopper kept some lab rat child but never took Quinn in no matter how many times she begged; she couldn’t blame either of them. Hopper still struggled with his drinking ever since she knew him; the tragic death of his daughter because of cancer and his wife leaving him after his downward spiral. Eleven only knew life in a lab, living under Mike’s basement and Hoppers cabin she didn’t know what a family meant. She glanced over her before fixing her bag over her shoulder and headed inside with Will following behind. They cleaned the living room up looking like a movie theatre with popcorn already popped and candy in large dishes. She smiled seeing the usual old horror movies on pause and turned to Jonathan who cracked a smile before she’s pulled into one of his hugs; her arms wrap around him as he tightens his grip on her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for ignoring you and making you upset.” He touched her hair when they pulled away, “Mom thought we should try to make things normal again for everyone. Is it okay if El joins us?”

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have gotten all butt hurt about you finally getting Nancy. I knew you liked her for some time and for Billy uh punching you in the nose that one time.” She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, glancing at the girl who desperately wanted to be part of the movie night. She nodded at her, “Yeah she can join was getting sick of you guys always picking the movies.”

“That’s because it was two against one.” Will said with a smile before sitting in his usual spot, “Jane has never seen Night of the Living Dead.”

Quinn sat down on the floor with Jane following with a heavy blanket and a handful of candy, “It’s more funny than scary but you’ll like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE ANOTHER :D  
Finally the besties are back and I promise Jane will talk more, along with the other party people. Is this the end of Quinn and Billy? Ummmmmmmmmm........


	16. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey Day with the Hargroves   
Mentions of abuse   
Mentions of MF too (You know what I mean)

_ _

**Chapter Sixteen: If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting**

_ Billy stared at Max after dropping Quinn off; his brain felt like mush and blood boiling after being injected with god knows what. His car had a few marks from someone driving, not to mention his own driving skills being terrible due to the side effect of being drugged. It was later than before, nearing two in the morning. Neil would still be up with Susan filled with worry over Max. She was in the back still crying besides a few sounds of her coughing and sniffling; she never had to deal with Neil; only Billy would get punished for her running away. Everything was Billy’s fault, no matter what Max did. He never laid a hand on her. She should count her blessings because Billy knew what Neil could do to a woman thanks to the bruises his mom got from him. When he pulled in outside the garage next to Susan’s car, seeing the lights were still on and including the porch light; no way of escaping the torture he would endure. The music turned off and the car silent with only the sound of Max crying and Billy breathing heavy; his palms sweaty and heart racing inside his chest, the nerves in his stomach made him feel sick on top of starving. Running his fingers through his hair to collect his thoughts and hoping he had pain-killers left from the last time Neil used him as a punching bag. _

_ _

_ He turned his body around, glaring at Max, “This is your fault. You understand what will happen when I go in there?” He grabbed her shirt, “You better fucking hope when I’m gone that he doesn’t pick you. I will not be there taking your punishments.” Her eyes watered up more than he tugged her shirt down to make her face his eye level, “Now do you understand me, shitbird?” _

_ _

_ “I-” He let go of her when his door opened and a rough hand grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the car. Billy felt his scalp sting and could smell the beer on Neil’s clothes; his body being thrown onto the ground. Max got out, staring before Susan started guiding her inside the house. _

_ _

_ Neil’s boot dug into his stomach, turning Billy’s attention back to him, “Do you know what time it is?” He asked with a growl in his voice. His hand back in his hair pulling hard to make Billy stand up and shoved him toward the front porch, “I asked you a question fagot! Do you know what time it is?” _

_ _

_ Billy stumbled forward, meeting the steps, “Two in the morning, sir.” _

_ _

_ “And you were looking for five hours for your sister? Or did you go sleep with your whore making us worry about Max?” _

_ _

_ Billy shook his head as he got inside the house with the door slamming hard behind Neil; he noticed Max’s radio playing and the sound of a late night show playing from their bedroom. Both women hiding from Neil and the sounds they would hear coming from both men; he stood in the middle of the living room as Neil grabbed his face, fingers digging into his already sore jaw bone. He should have just left Steve alone or not let him have any chances at swinging back. The drug in his system made him feel loopy and reaction time slowed down in seconds where he needed them to be quick as Neil pushed him onto the carpet floor. _

_ _

_ “Stupid boy just like your mother, always running around sleeping with other people. You dress just like her with your tight clothes and fucking earring.” He stood over him and removed his belt, Billy scrambled to move away. He hated the belt and hadn’t gotten it in a long time; Neil kicked him in the stomach to make him roll on his back. _

“Billy?”

_ _

_ He curled up on the floor feeling blood staining his boxers; the faint air from the ceiling fan felt like someone gently sprinkled salt into his open wounds. Tears down his face, snot so far up his nose he had to breathe through his mouth, and his knuckles white from digging into the carpet. Neil put his belt back on and bent down grabbing his hair roughly forcing Billy to move his torso off the off; his blurry vision could see the smirk on his face before Neil let his head left him alone on the living room floor. He laid there with his pants at his knees and his skin bleeding from the belt buckle meeting his bottom and back. Waiting till the bedroom door shut before forcing himself to sit up on his knees and grab the couch to help him stand up; his body throbbed all over where Neil attacked him and the sob he had held back slipped. _

_ _

_ “Billy…” His head snapped seeing Max standing there with a shocked expression on her face, “I-I’m sorry…” _

_ _

_ He pulled his pants up quickly, not wanting to see whatever she had already seen from the few moments of standing outside her door. Normally he would have said something, but the fact she saw what Neil did to him was humiliating to see how weak the older man made Billy. He ignored her and slowly made his way to the bathroom; locking the door behind him and turning the hot water on to clean himself up. _

_ _

“Billy? Your girlfriend is here.” Susan’s voice echoed, snapping him out of his thoughts; he glanced up, seeing his cigarette ash about to fall onto his thigh. He flicked it into the ashtray and stood up, seeing the redhead standing close but not too close to his bedroom door.

“I’ll be out in a second.” He mumbled getting his cologne on and popped a mint to cover up the smell of smoke in his mouth. He looked in the mirror as Susan left before checking himself out in the mirror; his upper lip still had a cut on it and his eyebrow had a cut from the belt hitting his head when attempting to get up before Neil pushed him back down into the carpet. He took a deep breath, running fingers through his soft curly hair and adjusted his pants.

Quinn stood at the door removing her jacket and boots; snow on her head that recently got coloured to what he assumed was her natural dark brown. She looked beautiful wearing a dark yellow sweater and blue jeans with leaf covered printed socks. His eyes locked on her hazel brown ones before her dark red painted lips tugged into a bright beam showing off her white teeth. She walked over to him, hugging him as he kissed her cheek; they had gotten back together a day after their fight under the bleachers. Quinn agreed to a fresh start and Billy promised to never let his temper get that out of control again, along with the promise he made to Max that night to stay away from his friends.

He avoided Max unless he had to take her to the arcade; Neil had both of them on a curfew as punishment. Max didn’t get her ass beaten, but she could not leave the house once it got dark and Billy had to give him his car keys only to get them in the morning for school. Thanksgiving break came as his grounding was nearly over; it had been Quinn’s idea to have Billy invite her to their family meal to break the ice and prove to Neil that she was not one of Billy’s one-night stands. She wanted to see his ‘family’ and after they ate with them Billy would take Quinn out to meet her grandmother, Quinn mentioned normally she would go with the Byers but they would see Joyce’s family to get away from Hawkins for a week.

“Hey baby,” He smiled squeezing her hand, “Did you get a ride here from Joyce?”

“Yeah, they were heading out,” She held his hand a moment before flashing a smile at Susan; “I brought homemade cheesecake if that’s okay?”

Susan stared a little surprised before smiling, “Oh! How kind of you! Yes, here let me take it, I’ll put it in the fridge.” Quinn handed her the plastic bag with the container inside it. “Neil, Billy’s girlfriend is here!” She shouted before leaving for the kitchen.

“Foods not done yet, she’s been in there since 7 in the morning but that’s Susan, my step mom…” He mumbled, taking her hand and guided her into the living room where Neil sat in his chair with a case of beer next to him. “Here’s the living room basic, and this is N-my Dad, Neil.” He motioned to him as Neil straightened up a little eyeing Quinn up and down.

Quinn waved politely, “Nice to meet you Mr Hargrove.”

“So you’re the girlfriend? I wasn’t picturing someone like you.” He said with a monotone, “He usually gets caught with women that belong in the strip clubs.” 

Ignoring his comment Quinn sat at the couch, “Well sorry your son found me at a school party instead. And few girls in Hawkin’s look like they’re from California. We take some time to catch up with the latest trends.” She smiled at him before looking over at the television, “Is the parade on?”

Billy stared surprised at her blowing off his attempt of getting her upset as he sat down beside her; Neil blinked a few times before holding out a beer to Quinn “Uh Yeah we usually watch it while Susan cooks, you want a beer? Billy it’s rude to not offer a woman a drink.”

He cleared his throat, “Oh uh shit right… Quinn, you want a beer?”

“Um, can I just have some water? I’m not much for drinking this early.”

Billy left them alone in the living room to get her a glass of water, “She seems like a very nice girl Billy.” He looked over at Susan while she checked on the turkey and stirred the mashed potatoes, “Different from the ones you’ve brought home before.”

He nodded, “She’s great…”

“Quinn!” Max’s voice shouted before he heard running footsteps and a grunt from Quinn being tackled down, he poked his head out seeing Max and her hugging each other a moment, “What are you doing here? Billy didn’t mention you coming.”

“I wanted to surprise you and wanted to meet the family, can’t be sneaking out of the back window all the time.” She joked as she moved down so Max could sit, “You enjoying being out of school?”

“I miss the group and Lucas but it’s nice to get away from Stacy and her ugly friends.”

** _What a lovely little thing she’s perfect for us._ **

Billy looked around hearing a dark voice echoing in his head before he shook the thought of still trying to wake up making him hear things and handed her a glass, “Here you go, babe.”

“Quinn mentioned she’s in a band and has plans of going to college after graduating.”

“Oh yeah, we play at some parties and bars. It’s nothing too serious at the moment, but I want to make sure I have a Plan B. I wouldn’t want to waste my hopes and dreams on music.” She flashed a fake smile.

The meal went almost too smooth with Quinn getting Neil to laugh and socialised rather than their usual staring contest. Billy kept his hand on her thigh the whole time too scared of Neil switching his mood on everyone in front of her; he did not want a repeat of last time when Neil got mad at the way Billy set the table wrong and busted his head against the countertop. He usually would hurry with stuffing his face to hide inside his bedroom with music on to block the world outside him. Quinn didn’t seem phased by anything that Neil attempted to do with the rude jokes or racist comments; she just changed the subject or gave a compliment on the food. Susan and her exchanged soup recipes like they’ve known each other for years; it freaked Billy out because meals never went this good. The panic in his chest jolted when Neil took notice of Billy being silent and his eyes were on him, Billy swallowed a bite of yams, unable to understand half the conversation.

“What took you so long to bring her over son?”

Billy stared at him, “Didn’t want to bring someone if it were only for a night.”

“Not like I didn’t see her sneaking out of your window before, if I knew she would not be stupid she could have been over a while ago.”

Quinn took a bite of food, “Well I wanted to be sure my Grandmother wanted to meet Billy first before asking to meet you guys, she was in the hospital with the flu so I wanted to be sure she was healthy enough to meet him. I wanted to meet you all, Max mentioned that Susan was a great cook and I need your casserole recipe before I leave. It was so good.”

Susan blushed looking at Billy, “You don’t have to be nice about the food dear.”

“Oh, but I’m not, really it’s good. I don’t really get meals like this at home; my mom can’t cook worth anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile to get this out I wasn't sure about this chapter or if it was good enough for you guys! Hopefully it is. I'm sure I'll be able to get some writing done soon as I know I'm out of work for a couple weeks while waiting for the virus to go away (fingers cross it does) 
> 
> Do you guys want him meeting her grandma? or some fluff between them? Should I move it forward to Christmas? What else would you want to see happen?


	17. like the way you say my name when you soak it in grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is out late D:

Billy stood outside his car with sunglasses blocking out the bright sun; cigarette hanging out of his mouth while waiting on Quinn to finish up with her interview. His head throbbing again as it had been lately since that fight with Steve, he’s been getting headaches and strange dreams. He wondered if all the times Neil beat the shit out of him brought out some deep emotions and memories that Billy normally kept buried deep. He kept aspirin in his car and bedside since even waking up from a nightmare causes a headache to form; a weird voice always lingering in the back of his mind when he was dealing with a beating from Neil or getting into a heated fight with Max, it always wanted him to cause them both pain. The voice always sounded like him, as if his dark thoughts and desires were begging to act out; how he could easily just break one of Neil’s bottles and slice his throat to make him bleed out on the floor or choke Max out in the middle of the night with a pillow to have Susan find her precious daughter. Billy did not even hate Max that much but the dreams of inflicting pain freaked him out and lately had been trying to avoid getting into it with her; running around with Quinn and going to parties to keep busy. Winter was nearly over for Hawkins and he could not wait till green grass and fewer layers replaced the chilly weather; even if the extra layers helped with covering up his bruises and cuts. He could not wait to save up money to go back to California. The chilly weather was fucking torture to drive in and hard to stay warm when Neil locked him out of the house for breaking curfew. Humiliating when Quinn caught him curled up in the back seat with blankets in the grocery store parking lot trying to keep warm.

He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets feeling the thermal material warm his icy fingers; Quinn’s grandmother had gotten him gifts when they went to her house for Christmas she had fallen in love with him after Thanksgiving. It was strange seeing how normal families acted and how different Quinn’s family compared to his own; they laughed and shared stories, no one yelled or threw a fit besides her little cousins. They stayed the night there because of the heavy snowstorm, and it had been worth seeing the surprise Quinn wore under her ugly Christmas sweater.

“You’re supposed to kiss under the mistletoe,” He teased her before she reached for a fake one hanging it over his head, “can you be my gift every year?” He kissed her lips that tasted like the spiked eggnog and trailed down her neck, hearing her breathing and skin warm up under his lips.

“You can open me up any day of the year.” She said, gripping his hair and pulling gently, “Let’s take this slow.”

His blue eyes look at her brown ones, “Whatever you want peaches.”

The sound of the small trailer door closing snapped him out of his dirty thoughts and left him getting hard; cheeks pink and he adjusts his pants as Quinn did her little excited walk while being careful of the ice on the ground. He loved seeing her smile and wiggling her body like a child getting a prize at the fair. He moved over when she nearly fell on her ass and chuckled, pulling her close to his chest as she jumped a little before pulling away from him.

“I got it! He liked me and the only thing I have to do is change my hair colour.” She touched her dark green locks with a faint expression of disappointment. “I can deal with that, I’ll just mourn not being the weird kid.”

“Not the metal in your face and ears?” He teased touching her nose ring earning a faint hit to his chest, “Kidding! I’m just joking baby it will be weird to see you with normal hair thought. I will miss my little plant.” He kisses her forehead, “And your friends with Jonathan you’ll always be the weird kid-ouch shit I’m done, I’m done don’t harm me when I’m the only who took you here and is getting you food.” He helped her to his car before getting in and turning on the heat.

“Billy it’s not even that cold out,” She teased, “Is this really your first winter?”

“It didn’t snow where I lived, fuck I can’t wait to go back. You’d love it there, you know?”

She glanced over at him, “You… want me to go with you?”

Billy felt his face burning up shit he did not expect to come to this shithole town and fall in love with some girl in the middle of nowhere he had plans of breaking up and leaving without a goodbye; his chest ached at the thought of driving in his car alone without her voice or the warmth of her hand over his.

“I-uh I mean you’re my girl, and I love you.”

She smiled cupping his face as they’re at a red light kissing him, “You love me?”

“Yes, I do… I think… No! I do, I love you Quinn.” He rubbed her thigh, “I love you.”

Quinn leaned back into her seat with an enormous smile on her face as they headed to Sally’s so she could get whatever she needed to cover up her hair. They went back to her house since her mom had left for the weekend, going somewhere with the newest boyfriend trying to be her step dad. Billy sat on the edge of the bathtub watching Quinn mix chemicals together and sectioned her hair before pulling on black latex gloves over her fingers; green deep locks were being covered with ink black hair dye. He nodded along to the music playing on her radio that she had blasted in the bedroom. New wave shit that he didn’t really care for, but Quinn and Jonathan always played the crap music so slowly it became catchy. Quinn pulled her hair up in inky slime covered bun throwing on a shower cap looking amusing with some stains on her cheek and lower jaw. Her white shirt covered in shades of green and blues; Quinn called it her dye shirt it had a fading sport team name with tears and holes.

She reached for the beer on the floor taking a long drink, “Do you want to do your hair pretty boy? That mullet keeps changing every time and I know your hair isn’t that blonde.” She motioned to the second bag, “I got stuff for you too.”

He scuffed leaning forward, “Didn’t know I was getting a make-over, what's next with my nails and toes getting painted?”

“Would you?” She asked, grabbing a basket full of colours, “Jane comes over sometimes with Max and they’re really the only girls I hang out with besides Nancy and that’s not by choice.”

“I love you but you’re going to one day get over her being with your friend.”

“When you and Jonathan set things aside and you apologise for punching him and Steve.”

“Look Steve deserved it and I thought you were sleeping with Jonathan,” He defended himself making her roll her eyes, “what? You two are close…”

Quinn grabbed the stuff she needed and made Billy sit on the toilet seat before brushing his hair out. She mixed the bleach and started applying to his roots. His natural medium brown locks reminded him too much of Neil, someone Billy wanted to not look anything like so he would get his hair highlighted to look more blonde. His mom had long golden hair that reminded him of the sun on those days when she would take Billy to surf; her sandals dangled between her fingers while she watched him take the board out further than she told him to go out. His blue eyes looked up seeing Quinn focused on his head; he rested his hand on her hips and gently squeezed. She smiled at him before finishing up throwing a shower cap on his head.

“Now nails you can take it off in the morning, what colour? I have dark ones, glittery ones, and colourful ones.” She held up a basket filled to the top.

“Baby, you really need to get some girlfriends.” He looked at her before grabbing black, “make me a rock star and not a ken doll. But you don’t speak a word of this to anyone we know.”

Her eyes lit up and jumped, taking her gloves off, “You will let me do a makeover?”

Billy rolled his eyes, “I was hoping to do more than just a makeover…”

“Oh Billy, trust me I will do plenty with you after I see you with eyeliner and some lipstick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say how sorry I am for the long very long wait for this chapter to be put out. I've been dealing with being back at work and they have me working split shift D: So I'm working 6:30-9am then go back 3:300pm -6 So its been messing with my sleep and how I want to spend my days off. I want to make clear that I know Billy is a toxic person and isn't the best boyfriend material and is a terrible brother. Please know that I do not plan on him being this way forever I have a whole sequel planned out for this series, Billy has to start out bad before it gets better. He is going to get a redemption arc and he's going to change Post Season 3 I didn't write over 4 pages (and more soon) of plot outline for him to be an ass forever. There will be change but you gotta hold on for the ride :) There's only a few more chapters left and I'm still deciding on what their relationship is going to be like cause I'm still debating on keeping Billy and Quinn together or have them break up and maybe give you guys some Quinn and Steve time. I am very grateful for everyone that's left Kudos and comments and subbing, and I'm sorry that I'm a terrible person for not always updating a lot. Hope everyone has been safe during these times and I love you all very much xxxx


	18. And in her eyes two sapphires blue And you need her and she needs you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its prom lol

**Chapter Eighteen: And in her eyes two sapphires blue And you need her and she needs you…: **

Quinn stood awkwardly inside Nancy’s room, holding onto the plastic-covered dress, seeing all the bright make-up and colours inside her room. She had pop stars on her wall and the missing poster of Barb along with pictures of them together; everyone had forgotten about her besides Nancy. It was her idea to ask Nancy if she would help her get ready for prom. Jonathan said it was progress and how excited Nancy sounded on the phone. The Wheeler family appeared with Mike being an annoying brother, a dad who just asked a few questions kept to himself, and her little sister wanting all the attention. Mrs Wheeler was confused at how Nancy knew someone like Quinn. The two girls were opposite of each other but their relationship with Jonathan being their only connection. Quinn wanted to try for him since he had let Billy hang out with them a few times for movies and for senior pictures. Quinn sat at the edge of the bed with her black dress next to her while Nancy went off about what hairstyle choices and make up ideas. She only had Jonathan, so her experience with girls only counted with sleeping around with Tina and flirting with Robin Buckley one summer. Debbie was more of a tom boy so she didn’t dress up either, not even at concerts besides maybe time eyeliner and dark lipstick. Heather being the singer always had a full face of makeup on, looking like Madonna while screaming curse words and giving the audience the bird.

“I didn’t think you owned make up.” She joked as Nancy set out everything they needed, “I mean besides for parties I didn’t have this much.” She quickly said when Nancy glanced at her with an offended expression.

“I don’t really wear much. So I was thinking we can do a green eye look and red lipstick? Since your dress is black. Then we can do hair.”

She moved over to the extra chair as Nancy used a headband to push her hair back and started applying make-up. She kept her eyes closed as she worked on her. Quinn was used to doing her own makeup but wanted to make the effort, so she had to trust that Nancy wouldn’t make her look terrible out of spite. The local radio playing typical pop hits with some radio friendly rock music; both girls singing or humming along if they knew the song, finding out they had some music taste in common. By the time Nancy applied blush to her cheeks, both girls were talking about after high school and funny stories about Jonathan. Quinn told her about the time Jonathan almost lost his hand one fourth of July trying to make an effect for a picture.

“I screamed for his mom because all I saw was him drop the camera. His shirt going from white to bright red, I thought he was on fire. I swear I thought we would have to go to the hospital.”

“That’s where he got that burn from?” She chuckled, “He loves photography, and you think he’ll get that job from the newspaper?”

“He has plenty of skills and awards from school, I’m sure that will help get his foot in. What do you plan on doing?”

She picked up a deep red lipstick, “I’m going to college. I already got accepted, but I will get a part-time job in the summer. What about you?”

“I got the job at the mall whenever it finishes up and I’ll play with the band till they move to New York.”

Nancy made a face, “I thought you were going with them? Jonathan had been pouting about you leaving for months.”

New York had been the comprehensive plan to leave Hawkins behind, never look back on the town that chewed her up and spit her out into stick tar, never to leave. It had been all the reasons for constantly playing shows and practicing bass till her finger bleeds, but meeting Billy changed her entire outlook on things. Now she had someone she wanted to move out of Hawkins with, someone who showed her love and she loved deeply despite only being with Billy since Fall Quinn never got over how he made her stomach feel like she had butterflies. They made a plan together after she found Billy living in his care at the grocery store parking lot because he rather deals with being frozen to death than face another beating from Neil. Both of them would work all summer and then before the following winter move to California; Billy had nothing to hold him back anymore besides Max, but they both knew taking her with them would not happen. Max became close with the party and Lucas being her boyfriend, regardless of Billy’s opinion. Not to mention her mother would not just let her only daughter take off back home. That left just Quinn and Billy; he knew places that would be cheap and where to get jobs. Trading cold winters and terrible past for a walk on the beach whenever she wanted with a guy she loved. It seemed too good to be true.

“No, I will move out to California with Billy, after the summer and fall.” She checked her reflection in the mirror, “Thanks for not making me look like a clown.”

“You really will stay with him? I thought you two broke up when he hit Steve again.”

“That was a misunderstanding… and yes, he hasn’t gotten into any trouble since then. I must thank Steve for lying… Billy wouldn’t have been able to graduate if he told the truth.”

“Jonathan worries about you being with him because of his temper. He doesn’t do that stuff to you, right? I mean, people like him are usually abusive…”

Quinn glared at her before grabbing the curling iron, “He isn’t like that with me…. he would never do that to me. Neil is an asshole and my mom is too. Billy is gentle with me and he’s fun to be around under that hard armour. He’s really into music and cars, which is why he takes care of his car so much, probably going to work at a repair shop after the swimming season is over. He teaches kids at the local Y how to swim. He’s never laid a hand on me, Nancy.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad, I really am trying to be your friend. Jonathan talks about how funny and fun you are, I’m sorry really.” She picked up her eyeshadow and started on her face.

They changed the subject to more about school and basic girl things before finishing up. Quinn pulled the dress up, zipping the back before tucking her boobs in and added hair spray to her hair. Nancy smiled brightly, standing beside her looking like a pair of best friends before hearing her mom shout that Jonathan and Billy had arrived. They headed down the stairs quickly, Quinn nearly tripped when she saw Billy standing in the living room awkwardly next to Jonathan before his eyes caught hers; disappointment hit her stomach hard seeing the blood-shot blues flicker back to her. A bruise formed on his cheek despite his hair being freshened up and wearing a tux with the tie slightly crooked. Neil must have given him a hard time and Billy probably spent a while drinking. Jonathan gave her an all knowing look before getting distracted by Nancy looking like a princess with her long pink dress and silver jewels.

“You two look so pretty,” Mrs Wheeler said, holding the camera up, “let’s get some pictures before you leave. Doesn’t she, honey?” She glanced over her shoulder at her husband, who smiled tiredly.

“You look so grown up, I remember when your mom and I went to prom we barely “

Mrs Wheeler turned pink throwing a couch pillow at him, “Oh don’t give them ideas! We still went to prom.”

Billy pulled Quinn close, kissing her cheek; the scent of beer covered by mint and smoke. She leaned close touching his cheek feeling the warmth, “Just forget about that tonight okay? You look so handsome.” Her fingers fixed the tie while Mrs Wheeler took pictures of Nancy, “We don’t have to stay long, we’ll just do the slow dance then go to the hotel.”

“Can’t believe you got a dress baby… you look so fucking beautiful,” He kissed her lips gently and rested his head against hers, “I’m not worried about that at all, worried about seeing you out of that dress.” He smiled before Mrs Wheeler pointed the camera at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness life has been well crazy again but I finally got this up :) There's a few more chapters before the sequel which is not started yet I'm sorry ahead of time for everyone's feelings about to be hurt in the next few chapters D:


End file.
